Special Or Cursed?
by AlexMcFly
Summary: Dougie's special, he can do things other can't, but his secret causes him to distance himself from his friends, in fear that they will get hurt by the people, that he knows are coming but who are they?
1. He Glows in Ultraviolet Light

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing form this fiction apart from the storyline which is completely far from the truth, I don't anything in this story._**

**_Note; I wrote this one a while ago on another forum but I didn't finish and felt like posting it on here as well, I'll finish it this time, Enjoy :)_**

_Chapter 1  
_  
.

Dougie was born in big difference to other people. Although he didn't know it at the beginning, his parents did, and they watched their backs in fear of the people who may find out. If people were to find out, they would use him and hurt him, destroy his spirit, they sought to protect him, from anything and anyone. But what caused this was a mystery, something that had never happened before. When Dougie was born, the doctors gasped at the magnificent sight, the baby did not cry but he glowed a brilliant deep blue that radiated around the room before fading. At that moment his parents knew his world would be different from everyone else's, a world of danger.

.

**_Note; Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to review, it makes me happy :)_**


	2. Hell's Assassins

_Chapter 2  
__._

The Poynters were ready to leave the hospital. They were happy with their new son and the second that he came into the world they promised to cherish and protect him. The walked out to the car park towards their car but out of nowhere a gust of wind knocked them all on their backs. Dougie's mother wrapped her arms around him protectively to break his fall. Shocked to what was happening they remained on the cold wet floor, their eyes wide with fear. A man materialised out of the white wind that flooded the air thickly like mist and tilted his head at the people now lying on the floor.

.

"Give me the child" he hissed loudly, his words burning at the ears of anyone in hearing range. He walked towards them quickly, the wet floor hissing underneath his feet. His parents were petrified but at that moment. Dougie once again began glowing his deep blue colour and the air began to feel like all the life was being drained from it leaving it cold and empty. The life that was once a part of the air suddenly became visible and all of it rushed to a single point, stirring at that point before quickly diffusing out. It was beautiful, the lines grew brighter and larger then suddenly rushed towards the man at razor speed but he was quick to act and raised his arms while his eyes glowed an emerald green. A wall of the same green formed around him only smally lines between each hexagon holding it together sturdily, the lines collided with wall harshly and a drilling sound was heard. Though slowing down they still pass through and hitting the man in concentration square in the chest causing his arms fall and him to collapse to his knees before quickly disappearing back into the white wind which evaporated away. The couple looked at their child who had just performed something truly extraordinary but happiness was still evident on his face, the seriousness of the situation obviously not being recognised by him. They ran to their car quickly while watching their backs and locking the doors before driving off.

.

**_Note; Hey guys, if you're reading this, thanks. I have a Twitter if you wanna ask me for an add more sooner. (AlexMcFlyJones) Thanks, don't forget to review ;)_**


	3. Discovery

_Chapter 3_

_._

_5 years later..._

_._

_Dougie POV_

Weird things were starting to happen to me like when I get annoyed or upset. Today I made a window smash but I really didn't mean to! Someone took my favourite crayons that my mum bought me and they didn't even ask, but when the window smashed he dropped my crayons and ran off. As soon as I wanted the window not to be broken because I was scared of getting into trouble, it went back to normal and fixed itself as if it hadn't even happened. When the teacher came back with the kid who took my crayons, they thought he was lying.

.

I sat down in my room confused and curious. No-one else could do these things I think... And did my parents know? "Mum?" I called out to her. "Yes dear" she came in smiling.  
"Am I special?" I asked, not really sure how to describe it. "Yes darling, you're my special little guy".  
"Not like that mum, like really special! There's something different about me from other kids, isn't there?" and her face dropped at my words. She looked like she started thinking, maybe thinking if she should tell me something, like a secret.  
"Dougs, you are special... When you were younger, just a baby, there was something special about you, something magical. On that day you were born a man came to take you from us and there was something special about him but it was bad... But somehow you managed to stopped him." I was speechless about what I had just been told. This was great, if I learn to use my powers I'll be amazing... My mum watched me think for a while before speaking again.  
"Don't use your abilities for the wrong things because there are people in this world who want to hurt other people. And they want you, so be careful who you tell" she warned, breaking my thoughts. She walked out the room after giving me another hug and a smile.

I sat on my bedroom floor thinking after the talk. What would I be able to do if I tried at this? What was the best I could do? I concentrated on a piece of my bedroom wall and it disappeared just as I wanted it to. I could see and hear through it. It was like it wasn't even there anymore! I ran over to it and saw my parents talking but they didn't notice me.  
"He asked about it and now he knows" my Mum said sadly,  
"He'll be okay! With us to guide him he won't hurt anyone, he'll learn wrong from right" my Dad replied and I could feel tears streaming down my face and the wall reappeared as I lost my concentration. Was I really that bad? Could I really hurt someone? I laid down on my bed quietly, looking for some comfort in the situation that I had found myself in. I thought about the air and how happy I wantedto be. Little bubbles of light formed and floated around the room, soft lights pulsing off of them, a nice and soothing colour that made me feel like nothing was wrong and almost forget that I could be bad. Almost.

Note; Thanks to Danny's Stargirl and Neon Douche who reviewed, made me happy to start another add which you just read :) Keep reviewing :D


	4. New Friends

_Chapter 4_

_._

_One Year Later..._

_._

_Dougie POV_

.

It was my first day of school and I was more than terrified. What if people think I'm weird? What if I accidentally use my powers on someone and they get hurt?! So much could go wrong today! I forced myself to calm down before I had a panic attack then thought of my favourite outfit which made it materialise out of thin air; a pair of Converses, a Hurley T-shirt and a pair of three-quarters. I pulled them on and ran downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.  
"Morning jazz" I smiled at my little sister. "Morning idiot" she smiled back. I raised an eyebrow and smashed the mirror in her hand, "Hey" she complained while I supressed my laugh. I fixed it again with the blink of an eye. I went back to making my breakfast, eating quickly then leaving for school. "Bye!" I shouted and closing the door behind me.

.

I arrived at my school and everything was wild. It was so confusing and I felt like I was going to get lost. I went to where everyone else was going, not really sure where I was going. A few kids started staring at me and it made me nervous. I looked down at the ground to make myself fell less noticable. We were sorted into our classes quickly and went to our 'tutor classes', whatever that was...

.

We lined up and I went straight to the back on purpose. I wanted no attention whatsoever because I was that scared. And as soon as we got into the class I went to the back. "I'm Sam" a kid smiled at me nearly making me jump. "Dougie" I replied while I looked into his eyes, a deep green colour that made me think of lizards. He sat down next to me, making me wonder, doesn't he find me weird? "Your wondering why I'm talking to you" he said suddenly, making me even more confused.  
"You seem like a nice kid that keeps to himself and I like people like that...not too loud" he joked and I chuckled while trying to forget about him knowing what I was thinking, it was weird...

.

It wasn't long before I was noticed and people stopped to laugh at me and pick on me. What was their problem? I mean really, I just wanted to be normal and have some friends. I continued down the corridor quickly, I just wanted to get out.  
"Leave him alone" a bolton accented voice rang out in the corridor and I looked up from the ground to see a kid a bit older than me and he was coming towards me. "You okay?" he asked with the same accent.  
"Yeah, it's only a couple of people talking" I said, trying not to make a big deal of things. "You shouldn't just take what they say! by the way I'm Danny" he said while I looked at him properly, the most standing out features being his chocolate brown curls and bright blue eyes, oh and the freckles that were dotted around him. "Dougie" I said, happy for the nice attention I was getting. "What year you in?" he asked, "First year" I said, "Same, so I could be in some of your classes! Wanna sit with me at lunch?" he asked, looking at me so happily I couldn't resist, "sure" I smiled back.

.

I had to keep my abilities a secret from everyone I think. If anyone knew, they'd probably think I'm a freak or bully me into doing stuff for them and I really could do without that. Danny seemed different somehow and maybe I could tell him. If I think I can trust him I'll do it soon. Lessons before lunch finished and nerves were starting to get to me. I walked to the cafeteria where I assumed he'd be and Danny was already at his table with his other mates. I stood there for a minute debating whether I'd be interrupting but the decision was made when he turned around and saw me. "Over here Dougs" he shouted and I liked the nickname he gave me. I walked over normally but scared stiff on the inside. "This is Tom and Harry, they're in the third year" and they both nodded at me. "Hi" I said, trying not to be awkward. I sat down next to Danny and put my bag down before reaching into it and making a bag of crisps appear then pulling them out and started to eat them. "So, how's your day been?" I asked Danny, trying to make conversation. "I had English, which was terrible. It's really boring, I prefer music" he smiled. I don't think the smile ever left his face, he just seemed like a cheerful person. "Me too, do you play anything?" I smiled. "I play guitar and sing, Tom does the same and Harry plays the drums, what about you?" he asked. "I play the bass guitar" I said proudly, even though at my age, I'm still not very good. These guys don't seem too bad, I think I'm starting to fit in.

.

_**Note; Thanks for all the nice reviews I've been getting, It's just great reading them :) I think there'll be another add up tonight and thanks for reading!**_


	5. Unexpected Visits

**_Note; Treating you guys to a long add! Enjoy :) Might get a bit unpleasant though, sorry! Can't be happy forever "/ Tell me what you think in the reviews!  
_**

Chapter 5

.

_4 Years later..._

.

_Dougie POV_

.

Life has been really goooood! The past four years have passed great, just as if I was normal! I admit I did use my powers carelessly and for anything but nothing was happening and everything was on track. My friends are also awesome! Though none of them even know about the real me. Well, this is the real me but they don't have a clue about my secret, I've came close to telling them on many occasions but always chickened out because I thought they'd treat me differently.

I sat in the bath relaxing and thinking about when I might tell my friends because I know that I was being stupid. Of course they'd be surprised but they wouldn't treat me differently... I cupped my hand and made a ball of water float up from the rest of he water in the bath. I concentrated on it carefully and slowly it began freezing up until it just floated there. It was still amazing me what I could do. Imagination really was the limit to my power! I thought really hot and the ball melted from frozen and turned straight into steam in only a few seconds.

My concentration on the water was broken when there was a loud sound downstairs; things were breaking and shouts could be heard. "He's not here! He went round his friends" my dad shouted and I jumped out the bath quickly. I dried myself off then put my clothes back on before I rushed down the stairs to silence which scared the hell out of me...

I stepped carefully over broken glass into my lounge, keeping my eyes on the floor to be aware of the glass but the second I looked up I collapsed to the floor and felt the glass dig into my legs. Loss and grief filled me and the smell sickening me. I opened up a window through the air and stepping through it in tears. I arrived at my destination outside in the quiet night, I had arrived at the first place I had thought of; Danny's house.

I knocked on the door frantically. Thoughts rushed through my head all at once which made it hard for me to think. Maybe my family could still be saved, they might not be dead! The door opened and revealed Danny's mum with a Danny standing behind her. "What brings you here?" Danny's mum smiled but the smile dropped quickly as she saw my tears. "I n-need an a-ambulance" I stuttered through my tears but tried to continue. "M-my parents are hurt. Y-you have to help" I begged. "What happened?" she asked while getting out her mobile. "I don't know" I lied. Well, it weren't exactly a lie, I knew what happened in the front room just not how. People came after me as a baby and maybe they came back but she couldn't find out, not ever! They would come for her too, and Danny.

"Hello? I need an ambulance at 45 Passer's Drive. Two people are badly hurt, please hurry" she said then hung up and looking at me. "We need to get you back home" she said then nodded at her car. We walked to it and climbed in. I laid down in the back with my arms wrapped around myself in fear that I would fall apart if I let go. Danny hugged me tightly while he said comforting words that didn't reach my brain. Nothing was going to make me feel any better at this point. I knew what would be waiting for me when we arrived home. I could try with all my might but I wouldn't be able I bring them back. I would never see my parents or Jazzie again...

We arrived back and as soon as we got outside the room I hid in Danny's neck. I didn't want to see it all again. How the three bodies just laid there motionless. I'm not even sure if they were bodies anymore, they were literally in bits around the room. Danny's mum walked in alone and a loud scream sounded out. One that I would probably hear with the nightmares that would probably plague me the rest of my life. As quick as she entered she was out. Her skin was as white as a ghost's would be and she looked terrified. Danny tried to dart past her and into the room she had just come out of but she stopped him. "You're not going in there honey, it's too bad" she said plainly. "Awww mum" he complained but she shook her head. "Can me and Danny wait upstairs while we wait for the ambulance?" I asked and she nodded quickly while she went to sit on my stairs. I pulled Danny upstairs with his eyes looking at me full of curiosity.

I sat him down on my bed and more than ever I needed to tell someone. I had to tell him about my secret... "Danny..." I said nervously which made it come out quieter than normal. "Yeah?" he replied simply and obviously unaware of how big the next thing I was going to tell him was going to be. "Do you want to know what really happened?" I asked, the tears were burning my eyes as they threatened to fall any second. "Okay, I won't tell anyone, I swear" he promised and I nodded then sat down next to him.

"My family were murdered by assassins from hell" I whispered and he raised his eyebrow sceptically at me. "Oh really? And why would they want to kill them?" he asked and I stood up. "They were after me..." I said and the feeling that this was all my fault dawned upon me. "What's so special about you?" he asked and I felt that he was starting to believe me as the curiosity began rebuilding in his voice. "I have abilities it's like magic" I said and he laughed due to obviously not believing me. "Are you really serious? Prove it" and I nodded. I concentrated on my light in the ceiling causing the energy to drain out of it and leaving the room dark. I concentrated it across the room, making a barrier of electricity form that rippled blue. His eyes widened in shock as some paper posters on my wall caught fire. "Don't worry" I said quickly and making a ball of water from the moisture in the air and lowering it on to the fire which hissed and went out. I made everything disappear back to normal and I felt myself get a bit dizzy as I was drained from doing so much. Danny stood up with me and his eyes were so wide as he took in what had just happened. He shakily brought up his hand and touched the wall cautiously. "It's still warm" he said quietly.

"You can't tell anyone!" I pleaded. "I won't" he said calmly at first but then got excited quickly. "Wow! People are after you!" he nearly shouted. "I don't think you understand Dan... They want to catch to me and use my powers! And they'll kill anyone who tries to stop them" I shouted while making sure that no-one heard us outside these walls using my powers. His face went pale probably at the thought of being killed. "I won't let them get you, just stay with me" I said he nodded. I got up after realising that I must have sat down again. "Maybe we should tell the others? Harry and Tom. They'll know what to do, I'm sure of it" he said confidently and I nodded him then drew a circle in the air. I grabbed Danny's hand and jumping through the new formed window. I opened my eyes to find us surrounded by clothes. "Tom's closet?" Danny squealed while jumping up and down. When I got Danny to calm down we climbed out and as we did, an alerted Tom almost screamed when he turned away from his computer and saw us. "Where did you come from? Well, I know you came from my closet but last time I saw you, you were going home" he waffled. And I stoped smiling after remembering why me and Danny were jumping around in the first place. "My parents were killed... and I wanted to know what to do so I went to Danny's house. And Danny and his mum came to my house to see what was going on but then Danny told me that you would know what to do bearing in mind these are assassins from hell" I gasped then breathed in heavily. After all saying it all in one breath was quite a challenge. "Okay, how did you get in my closet?" Tom asked sceptically and proobably not believing just like Danny so I just cut to the chase. "Like this..." I said drawing another circle but to Harry's house instead. "Woah!" Tom said surprised and falling off his chair before running over to it. Danny grabbed him and shoved him in softly with both of us jumping in after him. "What did you do that for?" Tom said, the pitch of his voice raising with his surprise. "Shhh! We're under Harry's bed" Danny whispered and Tom looked around, confused by his new surroundings. We all climbed out to find a Harry staring at us.

"What's going on?" he questioned like he was not in the least surprised that we were under his bed. I told him the whole story again and it was starting to come as a softer blow to me, though it still stung quite a bit. "Do something. How do I know you're not lying and this is some stupid joke" he said accusingly. I smiled cockily for once and created a ball of fire in my hand then threw it at his mirror causing it to smash into a million pieces which flew towards us at high speed. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up in front of us to protect the other guys. When I reopened them, there was a deep blue light surrounding us and the pieces of glass melted as collided with the barrier only making it ripple. I reversed everything to where it was before then I collapsed on the bed exhausted. "Wow, you were glowing" Danny said impressed. "That was pretty cool" Harry agreed. "It's a bit like Star wars" Tom laughed.

Now that I've told my friends about all of this they were in danger. What was I thinking? I should've done this all on my own! "Well, in the films the good guy always kills the bad guys, so I guess you have to get them" Tom said and I couldn't agree more. "I am going to get them and make them pay for what they did" I said feeling anger burning up in me. "Danny's mum!" I said completely forgetting that we had left her at the house. I opened a window and pushed Tom through it before opening another and pulling me and Danny through it. Danny smiled at me and at the same time Danny's mum opened the door to my bedroom. "Everything okay in here? It's time to go. Dougie, your staying with us" she smiled and I smiled at Danny. Both of us began jumping in excitement. This time I promise to keep my new family safe, no matter what...


	6. A Problem Shared

_**Note; Thanks for the nice comments even after what happened... It gets better right now! So go ahead... :)  
Review if you want...**_

.

Chapter 6

.

_Dougie POV_

.

No matter how interested my friends were in my powers, I could still feel myself distancing from them. I couldn't get over what happened to my family. The images of their dead bodies constantly flashing through my head over and over. It was preventing me from thinking of the good times with them. The fun times. I really needed the help but no-one could see my subtle hints that I couldn't hide. I felt like screaming for help so that someone, anybody would just see me and tell me it was all going to be okay, that I'd get through this but whenever I tried to say something, my vocal cords constricted tight and I choked on my words. The nightmares were getting out of control as well but each time it was between two scenarios. The people would find me upstairs after killing my parents then continue to kill me, or they'd turn up here at Danny's house and it'd happen all over again. The people who got my parents will find me again eventually, it was impossible for it not to happen. This time Danny and his parents would suffer and I wouldn't be able to run from the guilt.

.

"Dinner's ready Dougie!" Danny's mum called up the stairs to me. I got up from my mattress on Danny's floor not even hungry but I walked down the stairs with a fake smile plastered on my face. I hoped they would buy it so they wouldn't sympathise for me, it was the one thing I disliked the most. "You alright mate? You've been a bit quiet" Danny asked with worry in his voice. I nodded mutely before realising I was doing just what he had said then spoke up. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking" I smiled again at him.  
"You want to do something tomorrow then? An apology for me being a bit weird" I joked and no-one laughed. "Yeah, what do you wanna do?" he answered. "How about the park? Just me and you guys" I stated rather than asked and he nodded. We resumed eating in silence until Danny's mum spoke again. "It's okay to still be grieving Dougie. It's only been a few days" she sympathised and I almost gave into telling them that I'm not coping and I couldn't handle any of this but nothing came out... I couldn't burden them anymore. I was just a liability. A waste of their time and emotions.  
"Honestly, I'm fine!" I tried but a few tears found their way out my eyes and I silently cursed myself. "It really doesn't look that way honey" she said then pulled me into a hug that reminded me of how my own mum always used to do that. I let myself go at the thought and even though the guilt of relying on someone else was burning me, the barriers holding it all in had broken.  
"It's okay" she said. "You'll be safe here... I promise". I pulled away from her after a few more seconds and put on another brave smile. "Thanks for the dinner Kathy... I'm a little tired so I'm going to go to bed now" I said. "Goodnight Dougs" his mum and Danny said, "Night" I replied while running up the stairs. I closed the door behind me quickly and started packing my stuff. I'd made up my mind. I was leaving tonight. If the assassins found me or already knew where I was they'd kill them and I wouldn't be able to live with that.

.

_Danny POV_

.

I was so worried about Dougie it made me feel bad myself! He wasn't okay at all and he wouldn't talk to us. How are we meant to help him? I jumped up from the table and ran upstairs to talk to him but spotted an open portal in my room with a note that had been left on the bed. Before the window could shut I dived straight into it and bumping into a very suprised and unhappy Dougie. "Hey! What the? What are you doing?" he spat angrily, obviously unhappy that I had followed him. "I don't want you to leave" I begged. His anger faded which turned into sadness. "I don't want to leave either but I have to. The assassins are coming and they'll find you" he shouted at me to make me understand but he didn't hinder me in the slightest. "Why should I stay and let you be hurt? let your mum be hur-" but I interrupted him. "Leaving us is better? Knowing we're okay but we miss you like hell, so much it'll probably hurt?" I said. I didn't know what I was doing but I crashed his lips against mine after we made eye contact and couldn't pull away. I don't know what I was thinking but I didn't regret it. He kissed me back, I nervously brought my hand up to his cheek before I pulled away when I ran out of air. "Stay... Stay with me! I'll be fine with you around" I said while looking deeply into his eyes for the answer I was looking for. "Fine but I love you no matter what happens" he said catching me off guard completely. My mind blanked from the happiness but the words came out like instinct. Just as if I had said it millions of times before. "I love you too Dougs".


	7. Detention from Hell

Chapter 7

.

Dougie POV

.

After that night, the walls that seemed to be dividing me from the others had well and truly broken down. I found myself being happy sometimes when I thought it'd be impossible after what had happened. Danny had also given me the strength to continue. He was something to protect and I loved him. We managed to get by together for the last few years and my bond with him has got so much stronger. I'll love him forever I think.

.

I woke up and sighed contently. Living with Danny and his mum is great! I get to see my boyfriend every day and Danny's mum treats me as if I was one of her children. Life couldn't get any better but I was still paranoid to say the least. I was terrified of the people that would come back eventually. Just because they haven't shown up for these few years, doesn't mean they've given up. I needed to think of something that could help us. I turned to face the sleeping Danny behind me and smiled at the cute look on his face as he dreamt. I brought my hand up and moved some of the curly brown hair that had fell over his face. "Dougie...that's nice..." Danny said in his sleep and I felt myself blushing but put my hand in his while drawing patterns over the back of them carelessly. He woke up about half and hour later and grinned when he looked down at our joined hands. "Morning handsome" and I kissed him while smiling into it. Eventually we had to pull away for air and I continued to smile at him. "What was that for?" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh. "You were talking in your sleep" I said while giving him a knowing look. "Oh..." he said while turning red and I just kissed quickly before getting out of bed. "We gotta get ready for school. I'll even jump us there if you get ready quickly" I said while trying to give him incentive to get out of bed. "Oh! But I don't wanna!" he said then pulling the covers over himself. I rolled my eyes and began to wrestle him out.

.

After a while he gave up and got ready so that we were at school in half an hour. But when we walked past the gates someone called out at me. "Faggot!" and I couldn't control my anger for a second. It suddenly became really windy as I let myself go but Danny tugged at my arm and looked me in the eyes before shaking his head. "He's not worth it Dougs, you don't want to get caught" he said and I nodded then smiled at him, the wind subsiding but I looked over at some people playing football and made the ball come over and hit the guy on the back of the head. Me and Danny walked away laughing and the guy didn't suspect a thing.

.

"You're late! Detentions for all four of you" a teacher said as we all walked towards the assembly hall. Apparently we were meant to go straight to assembly instead of first lesson at the beginning of the year. Tom looked slightly peeved but Danny and Harry seemed okay like they always got detentions. We continued into the hall and sat down.

.

The rest of the day remained uneventful but we arrived at detention and we weren't alone. Sam was in the room with us but he was in his own corner of the room. He had stopped talking to me since I became friends with Danny, Tom and Dougie. Sometimes I even caught him glaring at them sometimes during lunchtime. "Hey, is that kid glaring at me" Danny leaned in five minutes into the detention and I looked over and in fact it was true. It was actually quite scary and it sent a shiver up my spine. "Erm, no. You're probably just imagining it" I said, trying to make him feel better and he nodded. "So what was you exactly dreaming of?" I asked, trying to change the subject and he laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know" he smirked. "Yeah, you seemed to be enjoying yourself" I smirked back and he blushed. "What you two whispering about?" Tom asked while leaning in closer to us. "Oh, nothing really" I smiled. We hadn't told the other two about us being together yet. It was actually a lot more fun this way because it was like hiding a big secret that you just wanted to tell everyone but couldn't.

.

After our detention of an hour, we got out and it was already quite dark due it being winter. No-one was around and it felt weird. A strong breeze blew by which sent shivers straight up my spine. "It's freezing!" I said and I felt Danny pull me closer to him and I felt a lot warmer. "Thanks" I smiled. "No probs" he smiled back. "Dougie!" I heard a familiar voice call and I was pretty sure that it was Sam. What did he want? I turned around and so did the other three to see what was going on. "Hi" I said and he just smiled, but somehow it seemed sinister. He stared at us for a second before Harry shouted. "What's your problem mate? Just leave us a-" he continued but stopped when Sam leaned down to touch the ground while he glowed the deep green that I remembered was just like his eyes. His fingers touched the ground and it ripped out in a line towards Harry, sharp rocks were flying up in its path and I panicked. I grabbed Harry and threw him a safe distance and cushioned his fall. Just after that a green shockwave was shot at me, Tom and Danny. I raised my arms and the wave was blocked out which collapsed on itself. I grabbed a handful of the scattered rocks with my mind and shot them towards Sam, speeding them up with concentration. "Why are you doing this?!" I shouted and he just smiled before disappearing and the rocks hitting a wall which had been behind him. I looked back to see a excited but frightened Tom and Harry was sitting up from where he had landed. "This is bad."


	8. Then There Were FOUR!

_**Note; I'd really like to thank everyone for the kind reviews! I'm happy that everyone is enjoying this! :) Hopefully more soon but enjoy for now :D**_

Chapter 8

.

_Danny POV_

.

Dougie called an emergency meeting in Tom's garage after what happened about an hour ago. It was a bit weird but you gotta love him for it! It's cute! We all sat down on the sofa watching him pace around as he thought. "Did you call us here just to watch you pace around or are you actually going to tell us something?! I almost got hit by kid induced landslide who is still out there!" Harry shouted obviously getting impatient after he was the closest to even getting harmed. "Yeah, I'm just deciding whether I should do something... It's very important!" Dougie shouted back getting really stressed. "It's obvious he wants to say something or he wouldn't have called us here. Just wait until he's ready guys. Please?" I defended him.

.

Dougie stopped pacing after another 5 minutes and everyone on the sofa sighed a breath of relief. "Okay! I've decided. Seeming as the situation is obviously grave with that lunatic running round. I'm going to help you guys" he smiled while putting his hands together. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Now that you've known about me for quite a while the assassins and I'm guess Sam was one will come after you to get to me. And they won't hesitate to kill you" he said putting on an evil face which made me laugh even though it quite scared the sh-it out of me that people would come to try and kill me. "So what are 'you' going to do about it?" Tom asked. "I discovered well not surely but yeah, that I could transfer my power to people... but it weakens me for a couple of days" he said. "So you're going to give 'US' powers?" Tom said with his eyes bulging out as he got more and more excited. "Yeah, but I'll be vulnerable to attack for a couple of days so I need to teach you to use them" Dougie smiled then nodded at me randomly which made me smile. "Cool! That means we'll be like the Jedi knights!" Tom squealed and I rolled my eyes though I was quite used to him being like this.

.

_Dougie POV_

.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel all my energy being used all at once. Everything I have in me was rushing to the tips of my fingers making me think that if I used this energy to harm someone it would be the end of them. I could feel myself ready to pass out very soon so I faced my palms towards the three other teens in front of me and released the energy that had built up, reinforcing it to make it safe when it came in contact with them. A bright light filled the whole garage and I forced my eyes shut as I felt myself collapse.

.

_Tom POV_

.

My whole body ached and I moaned out but there was a weird tingling to it...sort of like feeling invincible and nothing could harm me as much as I was in pain right now. I just wanted it to stop! I opened my eyes and the pain had almost completely faded. I surveyed my surroundings and everyone was looking around like me. We all spotted Dougie at the same time, unconscious on the floor. "Dougs, are you okay?" I said while shaking his dead looking for. With no response, I carried him upstairs to my room with the other two following close behind me. "What are we meant to do?" Danny panicked. "I don't know! We have to wait for him to wake up" I said while trying not to let myself give in to panic. Then the thought hit me; What if the assassins get here before that happens?! At that moment there was a crash downstairs and a noise of feet on the stairs. I was scared and glad that my parents were out at a party with Carrie right now but I could feel myself tremble a little. I looked round at the guys then back at the door. This was it...


	9. The Fight

_**Note; Oooh, everyone ready for the crash of the suspense from the last chapter? Thanks for again for all the reviews :D**_

.

Chapter 9

_._

_Tom POV_

.

We all jumped out of our skins as we heard running up the stairs. I was close to breaking down in panic but I tried my best to picture something powerful. Prepare myself for the incoming attackers. The door burst open making us all yell in terror while Marvin ran through the doorway making us all sigh in relief. "Marvin! Don't do that again" I said telling off the cat but not being able to shout at him. He was too cute to shout at! With that said, I hugged the cat close, hiding my face in his fur for comfort. We turned our attention back to Dougie. His breathing had now become uneven and ragged. I just wished there was something we could do, but nothing came to mind.

.

_Harry POV_

.

I don't know about the others but I felt so helpless right now. I didn't know what to do or say but I knew that we'd need our energy when the time did come when we needed to fight for real. "Guys, we need to get some rest. Dougie will get better on his own. I just know it" I suggested and the others nodded in agreement. We ran around Tom's house to collect sheets and duvets from spare rooms then all camping in Tom's room. All we could do was hope that everything would be fine in the morning and Dougie would wake up. I fell asleep slowly with the will to be safe and actually I did feel safe...maybe that's how our powers work? We'll figure it out ourselves tomorrow if Dougie doesn't wake up...

.

I woke up alone in Tom's room and everyone even Dougie had disappeared. Did they all start training without me?! A crash downstairs woke me out of my sleepy state instantly and I thundered down the stairs to see what was going on. I found something that I really hadn't expected... I found the others all on the floor and knocked out, bleeding out all over the floor. I was knocked back against a wall instantly as I ran to pick up Tom. "He gave you some of his powers? What a waste, goodbye pitiful person" the man smiled evilly while raising his arm at me, a green light pulsing off of it. The light engulfed me and unimaginable pain seared through me... I jolted up from bed with sweat dripping off my face. It was a nightmare but it had all felt so real! I looked around the room gradually relaxing as I registered that everyone was still here and alive. "You okay?".

.

_Tom POV_

.

"You okay?" I asked when I felt Harry's uneasiness after he sat up quickly from his sleeping form. "Yeah, just a nightmare" he said shrugging it off and I looked sympathetically at him before crawling over to him and pulling him into a hug. "I'm here if you need to talk. Don't suffer in silence" I said seriously really wanting Harry to be okay. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I had to look after another person. "Yeah, I'll come to you if I need to chat, thanks" he smiled and I nodded in response before getting up to check on Dougie. The colour in his skin had returned and the ghostly pale white had disappeared. "He's getting better" I smiled.

.

We woke Danny up later but regretted it instantly! He woke up suddenly with his eyes wide and a wave of knocked me and Harry against my bedroom wall. I got up feeling really sore but even more amazed by what Danny had just did. "What the hell Danny?!" Harry said, losing his cool. "I didn't mean to! You startled me and I was sleeping" Danny smirked. We went downstairs and I grabbed our breakfast. "I'm glad it's a weekend, I wouldn't be able to do school with all thats happening" I said before shovelling my cereal into my mouth. "Yeah, plus I'd be too worried about my poor Dougs" Danny said. I stared at him weirdly for a second as I thought of what he meant. We went back upstairs into Tom's room and found a fully conscious Dougie!

.

_Danny POV_

.

I forgot I hadn't told the other two about me and Dougs yet but I'll get round to it soon when the time's right. As soon as we got back to Tom's room I jumped into Dougie's arms, he was awake! "Hey, I'm still weak, I'm going to collapse!" he joked, "Sorry" I muttered before getting off him. "Well it's time to get to business, lets start learning how to use our powers" Dougie said enthusiasm in his voice.


	10. Let the Training Begin

_**Note; Wow that last add got tons of views quick :D Thanks guys, I'm glad that you're all eager to read this :) I'll add again soon :)**_

.

Chapter 10

_._

_-Dougie POV-_

_._

"Okay, let's get started" I smiled. To be honest, I was excited with the new 'disciples' I had created. I raised my arm slowly, causing a giant mound of ground to be pulled out before I dropped my arm again quickly which caused it to drop it back in. "Okay guys, now you guys try! Concentrate on the object you want to move and move your hand accordingly to direct it. I watched as Tom and Harry slowly but surely started moving small things like leaves but Danny was fed up in seconds after he couldn't do it. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!" he shouted then pounded his fists on the ground which made a shudder in the ground. We all looked around warily and suddenly molten lava shot out of the ground in front of us and caught me by surprise, but it didn't stop me acting, I closed my eyes and opened them again. I glared at the rising lava and all of it froze into shiny red crystals as if it had been frightened and got scared stiff. "Woah! What did you do, Danny?" Tom asked while rushing over. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to, I just got really angry, nothing was happening" Danny said and started to cry. Clouds gathered over our heads and opened up. Rain pouring down heavily and small crashes of thunder were heard. "Let's get inside" I said while pulling the now sobbing Danny inside.

.

"Dan, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, well stated as I was pulled him into the kitchen from the lounge. "Yeah?" he asked, obviously confused to why I needed to talk to him. "I think I know what makes your powers the strongest out of the other two at the moment..." I trailed off. "What?" he asked eagerly. "Well, it's all linked to your emotions because as soon as you got angry, lava spurted out the ground when you punched it and when you cried, rain poured on us. Look its stopped" I pointed out the window. "Cool, but doesn't that mean I'm dangerous?" he said, getting scared once again and I felt the air getting cold around us. "No! You can learn to control them in other ways, it'll just take time" I said, trying my best to calm him down.

_._

_-Tom POV-_

_._

I levitated a ball up and down into my hand mindlessly. I was worried about Danny, he was really finding this power thing hard. "He'll be okay, stop worrying" Harry said putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. I swear he's a mind reader, he always knows what I'm thinking. I turned to face him. "How do you know? He can't control his powers properly" I worried. "Dougs will help him learn to" he insisted and I just nodded, not really wanting to argue about it.

.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom wanting to test my magic in peace and quiet. I concentrated on glass of water willing the water to expand, which it did quickly and smashed the glass that once contained it. I forced it to float in mid-air then made it come to life. Not realising the consequences of using my powers heavily I fell to my knees, not having enough energy to stand. The water blob thing came over to me. A billion dots must have been on its surface which moved around like they were registering me. I guessed they were its eyes. I stood up after getting back my breath and gestured it to follow me so that maybe I could train in the garden again. I snuck downstairs quietly with no-one noticing yet. "Tom?" Harry said coming out of the lounge. Not wanting Harry to see it, I started to run and hide but my blob sensed this and shot some green water at Harry and he fell to the ground. "What the hell?!" I cursed at the blob while running to Harry. "Are you okay? Please be okay" I sobbed into him. "What's going on out here?" Dougie's voice came then followed by his shout. "Watch out!" A flash of orange forced my eyes shut and when I opened them again I found my monster had vanished into steam. "Why'd you do that?" I asked shocked. "iIt was a monster" he explained but I had other ideas. "Which I created, I accidentally gave it the idea that I didn't want Harry to see me and so I think it sent him to sleep cause he's snoring" I said with a bit of humour cause I found the snoring bit funny. Dougie rushed to Harry's side with me and placed his hand on his chest then raising his hand slowly away, the green water emerged and disappeared. "He'll be okay... he's just sleeping. He should come around in half an hour" Dougie explained and I nodded at him while picking Harry up and bringing him back to the lounge.

_._

_-Harry POV-_

_._

Why do I keep having these weird dreams? This time a giant blob of water attacked me but Tom was standing right next to it! "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of that to happen... Are you hurt?" I heard Tom's voice and I forced my eyes open. "It wasn't a dream?" I asked getting even more confused. "I created a water blob thing upstairs and I was going to practise fighting against it in the garden but as soon as I saw you I panicked because I didn't know how you'd react if you saw it. The blob sensed it and put you to sleep" Tom said not even breathing once in that sentence then pulling me into a hug. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm not hurt, just warn me next time" I joked and he nodded.


	11. Happiness Short Lived

_**Note; Thanks for the reviews guys! Danny should be fine soon, but maybe not for a while...**_

Chapter 11

_._

_-Tom POV-_

_._

Weeks passed and we had made little progress. Well, me and Harry had made quite a lot but Danny was still struggling so we decided to take a break to let us all relax for a while. We all decided to go to the park to get some fresh air after having been confined to Tom's back garden and school. It was like heaven all this freedom. Danny and Dougie ran straight to the lake while me and Harry went to sit on the swings. This is harder than I thought it'd be, waiting and being scared everyday, waiting for something to happen. What if something happens to one of us? "You don't have to be scared Tom, I'll be there if something happens, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe" he said. He did it again and I felt so vulnerable and shocked. He knew what I was thinking! He looked at me again, his blue eyes staring into mine and piercing my train of thought, making it go blank. "Can you read minds?" I said, not wanting to go on not knowing. "No" he said with a puzzled look on his face. "Then how do you know what I'm thinking? Right down to the letter..." I think he's lying to me but he doesn't look like it, he looks as confused as me. "I don't know, it just comes naturally to me but it doesn't happen with Danny or Dougie, just you. Maybe I don't need to read minds to read you, I've known you for ages and I can tell when something's wrong. I've been dying to tell you this for ages but I lo..." he stopped mid-sentence. "You what?" I said wanting him to finish. "Um... It's nothing" was all I got from him. This kid really confuses me sometimes...

_._

_-Danny POV-_

_._

As soon as I got my powers I had become more emotion sensitive. The slightest thing would set me off and I couldn't control it. That alone scared me but sitting here with Dougie made everything okay again. I felt so calm it was unreal and when I was calm I could concentrate. I looked up at Dougie and he looked so happy just sitting here with me and I felt exactly the same. We were like two sides of the same coin. I smiled at the thought making my heart swell inside my chest. "What you smiling at?" he looked up starting to smile as well. "Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you, and how lucky I am to have found you" I sighed. "Aww Dans, I love you too, and you aren't and weren't lucky to have found me. You'd be better off without me, I dropped you in all this danger, it was really selfish and I just wanted someone to be with me while I went through this" he explained. "Well, I'd do the same thing again if I had the chance, I'd do anything to be with you" I said while grabbing a stone. I concentrated on it a bit and it changed its shape and form. It became a small crystal, shaped like a heart. I melted it into two pieces, which perfectly fitted each other. It reminded me of Dougie and I. I picked up a blade of grass and turned it into a strong string then threaded it through one half and repeated for the second half. I gave one to Dougie. "Keep it with you. That way even if we're not near each other, we can look at this and think of the other and have a piece of each other" I smiled and he smiled back that smile that almost always blinded me with its perfectness but made my heart melt. He put the necklace on and pulled me into a hug. "I love you Dan, don't ever change" he mumbled into my shirt. "I won't, I love you too Dougs" At that moment, the water in the lake began opening up and all the ducks flew away in fear. We both jumped up knowing what was going on but the calmness that I had just seconds ago slipped from my fingers. I can't let Dougie down now, I have to fight.

_._

_-Dougie POV-_

_._

I pushed Danny right behind me and began to still my mind, moving only on instinct, I wasn't going to let anything get any of us, especially not Danny. I put my hand forward and froze the parting water and all movement stopped, everything went quiet. I turned back around to Danny and smiled at him, calming myself and him down. A loud crack in the ice had other ideas though which grew even bigger and quicker. I turned around to see what was happening. All the water smashed into tiny pieces and flew into the air turning into snow which slowly made its way back down towards the earth. Something was alerting me but it was too late. A massive winged beast sprung from the deep crater where the water used to be. The dragon formed 4 giant balls of blue light and shot it towards me which exploded on contact even before I could react. They struck me hard and fast, knocking me to the ground and I could feel my whole body screaming out in pain. "Dougie!" I heard a helpless shout. The monster turned its attention to him and I shook my head. "Danny! Run!" I gasped trying to throw a giant ball of fire at it which slowed it down but only momentarily causing it to pause. It shot off a giant spinning wheels at me which moved at razor speed but this time I was ready. I turned myself to water and it passed straight through me,. I shot water from my arm at it and the water froze on contact stopping the wheel completely which fell to the ground. I turned my attention back to Danny but it was too late. He was in the grip of the beast with his arms glowing red while trying to punch his way out. It gave a screeching roar and flipped backwards, disappearing. Disappearing with my Danny...


	12. A Rescue Too Soon

**_Note; Thanks for the awesome reviews :D New character's about to be introduced :) More soon! :D_**

_Chapter 11_

_._

_-Dougie POV-_

_._

As soon as Danny was snatched away from me I fell to the floor. Any energy I had left had been drained from me. Danny was my energy and my will to fight. I should have been more stronger or faster! Tom and Harry ran towards me. They hadn't been able to reach us before the fight had been over! "Where were you?!" I screamed at them. "We didn't know anything was happening until it started snowing... We came as fast as we could" Harry said putting his arm on me. "It's not good enough! This is your fault" I said bitterly shaking myself out of his arms. "What's my fault?" Harry asked still fucking clueless. "The fucking monster took him!" I shouted which turned into a whimper. It hurt so bad to say that. It made me want Danny by my side more than ever because after saying that one thing I knew that it was all real and I couldn't do anything...

.

We all went home together and I didn't say a word to the other two. I don't know why, I just didn't. They don't understand me like Danny does...or did... I collapsed on the sofa and brought my knees up to my face while resuming my sobbing again. I stopped for a second as I felt something hard against my chest. I pulled it out; the necklace Danny had given me. I pulled it off me and only sobbed again. I hugged it close to my heart because after all it was all that I had left of Danny. I soon stopped sobbing after realising something important... I could just open a window! I rubbed my bloodshot eyes and slashed a hole through reality. Anger replaced my sadness. First they take my parents and now Danny... I wasn't going to stand by and wallow while there was still a chance that Danny could be saved. The window was pitch black like the hole in my heart right now... I readied myself to jump through. "Stop!" Tom shouted warningly and for some reason I listened and stopped in my tracks. I went to move again but I couldn't move a single part of me! Had he paralysed me?! "Let me go! I have to get Danny back!" I screamed while trying my best to squirm out of the blonde's magical grip on me but it was no use. I concentrated on the sofa which caused it to flip over towards Tom but Harry stopped it with his hand. I struggled again and with each second I grew more and more angry.

_._

_-Tom POV-_

_._

After almost an hour of keeping him in the hold he eventually stopped lashing out with various bits of magic. Instead he resorted to crying which made us feel even worse. "I have to help Danny! They could be hurting him!" I knew he was right because something in me was telling me that Danny was still alive. "We need to rest first! We'll go tomorrow, I promise! You won't be able to do anything when you're this angry or upset! Sleep on it, please!" I begged and he went silent for a while. "Okay, we're going first thing in the morning though" he said after a few minutes. "Yeah, I promise!" I said, saying anything to stop him. I released the grip on him and collapsed myself as I did so. I shouldn't test my limits too much but I guess it'll make me stronger! "Okay, let's get to bed" I smiled, pulling myself together and getting up. I pulled the other two with me upstairs to my bedroom where we've been staying for the past few weeks, only letting them go home every now and again. My mum didn't really mind my friends staying over this long because she was just happy for me but I guess she didn't really know what went on when she was at work.

_._

_-Dougie POV-_

_._

I had to surrender or they'd never let me go... I laid in bed for an hour or so, waiting for the others to fall asleep. When I was certain I shot out of bed and pulled some clothes on. When I was changed I opened another window which kept changing colour. Without hesitation I stepped through.

.

I looked around spotting no Danny... I was back at the park where it had all happened... This was useless! They were blocking my connection to Danny and I can't jump to him... An eerie sound made me spin round and making all my thoughts stop. I turned around again because the mist hazed up my view. Stilling my mind I made all the mist clear. I revealed a girl with long blonde hair which blew in the wind with her freckles showing in the moonlight. Her eyes twinkled different colours just like my window had... I tensed myself, preparing myself for an attack. We stood there but nothing happened. I suddenly realised maybe she's not an assassin? I warily approached her still feeling cautious. "I'm not going to hurt you" she said with a hint of humour in it. Her voice had a mysterious tone to it which was calm and serene. I forced myself to calm down and gave her a nod. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Luna. I've seen you in my dreams and future sights, you've lost a great deal and I knew it was my time to interven" she said and my body tensed up again. Just thinking about what I had lost for a second was so painful. Danny, I miss you... "Why are you here?" I asked accusingly. "Well, I thought I'd help you reach him" she shrugged casually. Maybe she could help me get to him but maybe there was more to her than meets the eye. But at this point I'd do anything to help Danny right now! Her eyes glowed brightly as they settled on two different colours, blue and green. A door opened behind me and she walked through it. I decided to follow her because she was my only hope now. I opened my eyes to familiar surroundings. "This is Tom's house!" I said feeling myself getting worked up again. "I know! They have to come with us... The enemy is strong and we won't be able to retrieve Danny without help" What exactly were we up against?


	13. So Much for Safety in Numbers

_Chapter 13_

_._

_-Danny POV-_

_._

I groaned out loudly as pain shot through my whole body while I regained consciousness. My eyes were momentarily useless as I tried to open them. Everything around me was a blur but eventually everything adjusted giving me back my very much wanted vision. After seeing my surroundings everything that happened rushed to my head; me and Dougie sitting by the lake, the monster, Dougie trying to protect me, and now I was here. Everything was quiet apart from the sound of flickering flames which came off the torches burning on the walls. The silence was short lived however, as heavy metal doors swung open and black smoke rose from the ground which disappeared off quickly which revealed a woman from hell, her eyes deep brown. The same colour as Tom's but there was no happiness or life was filled inside them. Her mouth curled up into a sneer as she examined me. Her black hair had one white streak which hung around her shoulders in crazy untames curls. Everything about her made me scared but the first thought that came into my head was Harry Potter, she looked a lot like Bellatrix la Strange. "Danny, Dougie's friend I presume" she smiled evilly and her eyes widening with excitement. "Why would he be friends with someone normal... Him being one of the most unimaginable beings of magic with unlimited power that could do just about anything and you... No powers whatsoever! How he can stand your company is beyond my belief" she sneered again. "Shut the f*ck up, you b*tch! What do you know!" I shouted back at her and the flames on the walls grew into dragons which shot glares of sharp flames towards her. She whipped her hand up from under her black robe/dress thing and shadows swallowed the attacks and engulfed the dragons. I regretted doing it straight away. I didn't mean to, my emotions were still out and about, not under my control whatsoever! Her eyes burned red as her anger obviously grew. "WHAT did you say?!" she screeched and I felt her eyes literally burning me. I yelled out in pain as she carried on. "No matter! You've just made yourself really useful" she laughed before leaving me alone. I wanted to cry, I wanted Dougie but I couldn't show any weakness. They would see it and break me! Dougie would come for me soon, I know it.

_._

_-Dougie POV-_

_._

My skin suddenly burnt while we got all our stuff ready to leave. I yelled out in pain and dropped the things that I was carrying. "They're hurting him!" I said, holding the place on my arm where I had felt it most. "How do you know?" Harry asked before jumping up from his seat. "Well, when I grow really close to the people that I gave power to, I feel half of the pain that they experienced. A bit like a psychic connection" I said. I could've turned it off but I needed to know what was happening to him. "We have to hurry! If what I'm feeling is only half of what Danny's feeling... He must be in excruciating pain" I cried. Thinking of Danny being chained down as they tortured him killed me inside.

.

Luna nodded after we were ready and opened a door for everyone to go through. We arrived at a dark and grungy dungeon with flames lighting up the walls. As soon as we all landed, the door crushed shut into non-existence. "I can't open another! We're trapped" Luna panicked. "It's okay! I think I can open one" I smiled and a window opening at my command. I shut it again, happy that we had an escape route. We paced down the never ending maze which exhausted us. When I had just about had enough I pushed my hand forward impatiently and a grey ball of matter ran down our path absorbing all the matter it came in contact with. The maze disappeared and revealed a very familiar enemy. The one that took Danny...

_._

_-Luna POV-_

_._

I'd seen this thing before! It killed my parents when I was just a child. I've been running and trying not to stay in the same place for longer than a few days in fear that it'd find me again but today was its unlucky day. I was feeling vengeful! It rushed towards us and anger drove my actions... I brought the biggest wall up out of the ground and the monster crashed into it then stumbled to the ground but it quickly recovered. I transformed myself to fight it off, turning into a massive rock dragon. Instead of breathing fire, giant rocks flew from my wide jaw which buried it deep. But the anger didn't leave me and I couldn't control what I was doing anymore. I couldn't stop myself. I turned around angrily with no control of the beast I had become. I breathed rocks at my new found friends.

_._

_-Tom POV-_

_._

Luna had lost control of herself! She was obviously angry at something and she was lost... Rocks were fired straight at us and without thinking I threw up my arms and my eyes shone a bright yellow. A discharge of bolts flew up to meet the rocks and destroying them on contact then flying towards Luna but not affecting her at all as it came in contact. Dougie jumped out from behind me, shooting water through my current of bolts which made a strong electrified combination attack. It hit Luna dead in the chest and she roared out in pain then transformed back into her human form.

.

We ran towards her and picked her up but the pile of rocks in frong of us had other idea. Where the monster had been buried, the ground began to shake... It was still alive. "What should we do? Its almost invincible!" I panicked while Dougie ran back with Luna in his arms then setting her down. The beast burst out of its tomb looking very pissed off at us but Harry was quick to act. He jumped at the rocks and jumped between each one which caused them to lose their momentum and fall to the ground before then even reached us. "Harry! What are you doing?!" I shouted after him as he carried on towards the monster which roared even louder in challenge. Harry became a blur as he sped up his movements. He glowed white as he threw many punches and kicks that froze parts of the monster bit by bit with each contact. I ran at the now ice sculpture as Harry seemed to stop and wobble a bit. I threw all my power into my fist making it glow between two colours; green and yellow which kept changing. I punched it as hard as I could and smashed it into a million pieces which glowed and floated towards the ceiling and stayed there like little lights. "We set camp here!" I shouted. I didn't mean not to but the adrenaline rush made me hyperactive and I couldn't calm myself down. I ran around us while laying down a barrier that I was pretty sure would keep us safe because I didn't know due to it not being tested.

_._

_-Harry POV-_

_._

Dougie set about healing Luna. She really lost it back there. I hope it doesn't happen again but the questions that I wanted to know the answer to was; What made her angry? Why was she even helping us? I walked over to Tom still thinking but he was still shaking from all the 'excitement' and it worried me. "You okay?" I asked. "I'm fucking fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he yelled at me and I flinched cause Tom never shouts. "You don't seem it and it's just me who's asked you that... I'll always worry about you" I said whispering the last bit. I almost told him that I had loved him before but he couldn't ever know, especially when he doesn't feel the same about me. I don't want to ruin our friendship. "Well, I'm fine, thanks for asking" he smiled a bit and I saw him calming down a bit. Everything was getting to him. I could just tell, instead of saying anything else I pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to be brave, leave that to me yeah?" I asked and he nodded. My shirt started getting wet, telling me he was crying but I didn't let myself cry, I wanted to be strong for him.

**_Note; Thanks for reading guys, the final battle is next chapter! :D Don't forget to tell me what you think in reviews if you have the time :)_**


	14. Almost There

_**Note; Before you read this guys, don't hate me cause there's good to come! Bad events aren't the only things that happen in my fics :)**_

Chapter 14

.

_-Tom POV-_

.

I woke up in Harry's arms still sleepy. I loved waking up like this, it reminded me of the old times when I slept round Harry's and we fell asleep on his sofa. I smiled at the fond memory and I snuggled closer to him, feeling his arms tightening around me, making me feel loved. After half an hour he finally woke up, smiling down at me and forcing me to smile. I couldn't help it, it was almost infectious. I could've laid with him for hours but Danny needed our help. I sat up quickly while grabbing a bottle of water and gulping it down to cool myself off. Harry mustn't know about my feelings for him, if I had stayed laying down I would have had to let it out, then he wouldn't talk to me again.

.

_-Danny POV-_

.

After the long weeks of torture I felt my mind completely weaken. I couldn't fight it anymore, the constant pain... Was it worth it? Were they even coming for me? Did he even want me in the first place? He was forced to stay because of me... "YES! Now you're seeing it! He only used you! That's why he isn't here to get you because it didn't matter that you were taken!" I felt myself get angrier and angrier by the second till I saw my hands glowing red with tinges of blackness behind it. I felt the power coarsing through my veins and I felt that I could make them pay! Then I heard laughing. "You didn't just expect me to let you loose on them did you? This power that you have at the moment, it's borrowed. And it came with the price that you'll only do what I say!" and I nodded without wanting to. I'd been tricked into anger which left me vulnerable to control! I'm such an idiot!

.

-Harry POV-

.

Tom getting up in such a hurry proved that he didn't feel the same about me but it still hurt having to watch him leave. I needed him close all the time, he was my air and without him I'd die and if anything did happen to him I don't know what I'd do. I don't know how much longer I can hold out not telling him. It's killing me and taking control.

.

As soon as everyone woke up we set off again. It was almost a silent trip. I couldn't say anything, I was too trapped in my own thoughts. Thinking about the boy who was walking with me at this very moment. We arrived at giant metal doors which shone with the reflection of the flames. We pushed the doors open together and gasped at the sight in front of us.

.

_-Dougie POV-_

.

I yelled out at the sight. The woman was toturing Danny in front of us and he wasn't in pain, he just seemed to get angrier and angrier. But then she disappeared, maybe she didn't realise we were here!

.

I ran over to Danny with tears filling to the brim in my eyes. He was a mess, barely alive. If he was alive. I went to check his pulse but the voice of a woman sounded out behind me. "Stop right there" An evil voice screeched behind me. We all spun round to find the captor of our Danny and she would pay for what she had done. I whipped energy out of the air and bursting it towards her. She raised her hand laughing. "Is that all you can really do? Petty little tricks?" she laughed and everything paused around us. Everything stopped including my attack. I looked around feeling vulnerable and confused by the silence but as soon as it had all started everything reverted back and life burst back into the room. She had twisted back my attack without us even seeing. She whirled it back at me twice the speed laughing loudly as I was swept back into a wall. I saw my vision darkening and everything went numb. I felt myself moving but I wasn't controlling it...

.

_-Harry POV-_

.

One minute Dougie was knocked senseless against a wall and the next minute he was standing again as if nothing had happened. I looked closer and his expression was blank. "She's controlling him!" Luna shouted while shooting into action. She moved her hands across horizontally at the ground beneath Dougie and her eyes turned brown. The ground shut tightly around Dougie, preventing him from moving or doing anything at all. I nodded at Tom with both of us knowing what to do. Tom shot a bolt of energy towards our enemy and she grinned again as if it were a pathetic attempt but I jumped into the air and spun at a massive speed. My whole body glowed grey while turning into a tornado. I smiled as he continued shooting multiple bolts but towards me instead which were redirected at her but appeared invisible, a speed unregistered by any eyes. She yelled out in pain, flinching at every bolt coming in contact with her but suddenly she stopped then glowed a malevolent red which grew at each hit. A shockwave hit us all to the ground as we heard her echoes "Have him!" We looked back and she was gone.

.

We turned around as we heard some ground cracking and realised it wasn't any ground but Danny's shackles which glowed red like the old hag had. The red went into Danny making his body convulse and he screamed out angrily. He broke out his shackles and stared at us blankly. "Danny?" I called but he shook his head. "YOU DON'T CARE!" he shouted then black dragons formed out of the flames hanging from the walls. "Free Dougie!" I shouted and Luna complied.

.

The flames engulfed us completely as Tom raised a shield, we couldn't see anything outside! It was all covered in the dark purple flames that were covering the shield. Tom started to shake and sweat. "I can't hold it much longer guys! I'm sorry, i've failed everyone!" he said starting to sob. "Let it down!" Luna said as her eyes turned into a cool blue colour which spread and swirled out her hands. I closed my eyes as the shield was dropped and hugged Tom because this could be our last second. But a minute later we were still alive and the dragons were gone. "What happened?" I asked and she laughed. "I put out the fire with water" she smiled proudly. I heard a sarcastic and patronising clap and we looked back at Danny who was glaring at all of us from his seat.

.

He charged at us then jumped into the air at the last second before we could react he threw balls of elements into the air. I didn't know that he could do that?! They rained down on us but Luna blocked each and every one with it's counter element. "GO! I'll block the attacks, just snap him out of it!" she shouted. I nodded and Dougie and we went at him. Me attacking low with physicals and Dougie using his weird air attacks. Danny slowed down but then got a quick speed boost and punched me in the gut with his glowing fist and I felt myself bleeding like he had taken my energy with just a punch. I winced and shot a blast of energy at him that surprisingly hit him and knocked him to the ground. Dougie climbed on him and did something I really didn't expect, he kissed him.

.

Seconds passed and neither pulled away. Danny stopped glowing red and seemed to be kissing him back. I smiled at how cute they were together though in my head I was asking how long they'd been together without telling us because it was quite obvious now. They pulled away and Danny stood up, his eyes were back to being blue again. He smiled at Tom then collapsed to the floor again unconscious but still alive. "He's just tired, you okay Haz? Is everyone okay?" Dougie smiled and I nodded though I knew I wasn't alright because I was in a lot of pain. Luna nodded and I looked to Tom then yelled out.

.

I ran to Tom and ignored my own injuries which were screaming out in pain at me. But Tom himself was screaming out in pain as blood rushed out of a deep gash in his stomach. "Tom! When did this happen?!" I asked while pushing down on the wound to try stop the bleeding. "When that w-woman did that shockwave thing. I still managed to hold the barrier. Are you proud?" he chuckled for a second before groaning. "I'm always fucking proud of you Tom and I always will be so don't ask stupid questions!" I laughed with the tears pouring down my face, I couldn't hold it back anymore. "Dougie! T-tom! He's hurt!" I shouted and he ran over and put his hand up to the wound which started glowing. Tom stopped yelling in agony for a while then looked at me with his voice strained and weak. "H-Harry, I-I don't w-want to d-die" he choked out. "You won't, we'll help you, DOUGIE! It's working isn't it?" I yelled at him as he worked but he ignored me and continued with the look of concentration on his face. "Stay with me T-Tom!" I sobbed while hugging him close to me. "I'm s-sorry I failed" he whispered, then nothing. "He's gone Harry..." Dougie cried while continuing to try healing him but the words he said just stuck and repeated in my head. "He's gone Harry..."

_**Note; SORRY! But continue reading!** _


	15. Another Chance

_Chapter 3_

_._

_5 years later..._

_._

_Dougie POV_

Weird things were starting to happen to me like when I get annoyed or upset. Today I made a window smash but I really didn't mean to! Someone took my favourite crayons that my mum bought me and they didn't even ask, but when the window smashed he dropped my crayons and ran off. As soon as I wanted the window not to be broken because I was scared of getting into trouble, it went back to normal and fixed itself as if it hadn't even happened. When the teacher came back with the kid who took my crayons, they thought he was lying.

.

I sat down in my room confused and curious. No-one else could do these things I think... And did my parents know? "Mum?" I called out to her. "Yes dear" she came in smiling.  
"Am I special?" I asked, not really sure how to describe it. "Yes darling, you're my special little guy".  
"Not like that mum, like really special! There's something different about me from other kids, isn't there?" and her face dropped at my words. She looked like she started thinking, maybe thinking if she should tell me something, like a secret.  
"Dougs, you are special... When you were younger, just a baby, there was something special about you, something magical. On that day you were born a man came to take you from us and there was something special about him but it was bad... But somehow you managed to stopped him." I was speechless about what I had just been told. This was great, if I learn to use my powers I'll be amazing... My mum watched me think for a while before speaking again.  
"Don't use your abilities for the wrong things because there are people in this world who want to hurt other people. And they want you, so be careful who you tell" she warned, breaking my thoughts. She walked out the room after giving me another hug and a smile.

I sat on my bedroom floor thinking after the talk. What would I be able to do if I tried at this? What was the best I could do? I concentrated on a piece of my bedroom wall and it disappeared just as I wanted it to. I could see and hear through it. It was like it wasn't even there anymore! I ran over to it and saw my parents talking but they didn't notice me.  
"He asked about it and now he knows" my Mum said sadly,  
"He'll be okay! With us to guide him he won't hurt anyone, he'll learn wrong from right" my Dad replied and I could feel tears streaming down my face and the wall reappeared as I lost my concentration. Was I really that bad? Could I really hurt someone? I laid down on my bed quietly, looking for some comfort in the situation that I had found myself in. I thought about the air and how happy I wantedto be. Little bubbles of light formed and floated around the room, soft lights pulsing off of them, a nice and soothing colour that made me feel like nothing was wrong and almost forget that I could be bad. Almost.

Note; Thanks to Danny's Stargirl and Neon Douche who reviewed, made me happy to start another add which you just read :) Keep reviewing :D


	16. Getting Back on our Feet

_**Note; Yes, Emma and Luna are the new characters, one good, one evil to make it more fair :P Thanks for all the reviews guys, really appreciate them :D**_

Chapter 16

.

_-Danny POV-_

Soon I got hungry just sitting upstairs alone and my stomach was rumbling. I hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks! I warily went back downstairs only to be jumped out at by Dougie. "Danny!" he smiled and pulled me into a hug. A whimper escaped my lips as I wasn't used to the contact. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm just hungry" I dismissed and pulled out of his arms to go to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a few eggs out of the fridge deciding that I wanted to make an omelette. I also grabbed some ham and bacon and put them on the chopping board. I picked up the knife from the draw and began slicing the bacon.

.

The kitchen door swung open a couple of minutes later, revealing the nervous Dougie. Why was he so nervous around me? Is it because he feels guilty for letting me be captured. "I don't need looking after" I glared at him and he looked away. I hissed loudly as the knife slid along my finger. I pulled it away quickly and examined it, seeing a deep gash in it. I walked over to the sink washed it out. "Now look what you made me do!" I said and grabbed a plaster before storming back upstairs and abandoning my attempts of cooking. What was happening to me? I was blaming Dougie for everything! But he keeps trying to look after me like I'm a baby or something... My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and I sighed. "Leave me alone" I said but the door opened anyway. "Dan, I'm sorry, please forgive me for being such a bad boyfriend? I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself... I'll be better! I promise!" he begged and I felt even worse for treating him that, he looked so sad. "It's fine Doug, I'm just not feeling myself after being trapped in there for weeks in torture" A puzzled face appeared on him as he brought his hand up to his chin. "Weeks? You mean days? We weren't that long!" he joked, trying to make a laugh out of it. "No, I was trapped there for weeks! I know what I'm talking about... You just don't want to show that you wanted to leave me for so long!" I said with anger burning in me again. Why was he lying to me? "The time must pass differently in that realm then, it happens all the time" Dougie said but how would he know? "Bullshit it does" I wasn't having any of this. "It does! I'm telling you, I swear" he spoke with a serious face. "Fine, whatever" I said. "Well, I just don't feel myself at the moment" I continued. "I'll love you no matter what happens" his words making me want to go back to when we were happy, or at least change back to the person I was.

.

-Dougie POV-

Danny was going to be a lot of work but I wasn't going to give up on him. He was worth everything to me! I was going to help Danny be himself again, even if it killed me. I pulled a plate out from behind me. "I made your food for you seeming as you were heavily injured" I joked, trying to lighten the mood but his face dropped again. "Why? I told you I didn't need looking after" he seemed so offended and I felt bad again. "I know you don't but I wanted to! I love you" I said and put the plate in front of him. "Now eat up, you'll need your energy"

.

-Harry POV-

Eventually Luna woke up and looked around her curiously. "You okay?" I asked and got up from Tom's side. "Yeah, just happy to be out there" she smiled. "It's good to have you back, you can help yourself to food in the kitchen if you're hungry. I have to stay and keep an eye on Tom" and she nodded then went up to the mirror to look at herself. I looked back at Tom and he looked like an angel when he slept, so peaceful. I didn't want to join him sleeping though, it would leave him open to attack... What if someone breaks in and hurts him again? It'll be my fault.

.

-Emma POV-

I was in and they didn't suspect a thing! While Luna's locked away I can spy on them and strike when they least expect it! Haha! I'm a genius...

.

-Luna POV-

I woke up chained to table like Danny had been but all the damage had already been done. The monsters attacked me until I could no longer fight them off and passed out from pain, I think. A noise in the room jumped me, making me wary of what was going to happen but then it was obvious. A TV screen folded out in front of me which showed Tom's house and my blood ran cold thinking about what it would show. Did they hurt the others? Then I saw it, a mirror and what was worse was the reflection, it was me...

.

-Danny POV-

I was glad Dougie left me in peace for while, even if it was just to eat my lunch. I was going insane with him worrying about me when he didn't need to but at that second I cursed the super hearing I had learned while being in that dungeon. I didn't want it, it always seemed to turn on when I didn't want it or need it and right now it was breaking my heart... No matter how quiet Dougie cried, it echoed loudly into my ears. I was making Dougie feel really bad and all he ever did was care! I stopped eating and ran to the toilet, throwing it all up. I had to feel the pain that Dougie was feeling or I'd be a bad person! I picked up a razor and brought it up to my arm. "Danny, No!" Dougie shouted and ran to my side. "I don't want to be tortured mentally anymore! I just want it to stop!" I cried and fell to the floor but something stopped me. A pair of warm and welcoming arms, arms that I didn't deserve, nevertheless they pulled me in and let me cry on their owner's shoulder.

.

Next Morning...

Today, I wasn't going to mess around! I was getting straight back to work. I should be stronger and no-one should have been able to take me. I was weak and a liability. I should at least earn the right to have my powers, to be able to use them. I sat outside trying thinking of ways to combine football into my new powers that I had learnt in the dungeon. Ones that I'd used against the guys were still a mystery to me but I'd learn along the way. Then an idea came to me that got me excited. I stood up and closed my eyes, focusing my powers on myself. I jumped into a sideways position, holding myself in midair. Well, that was the plan... I fell straight down again, cursing and getting back up again. I was going to keep at this until I could do it!

.

-Dougie POV-

I watched from the kitchen as Danny continued to push himself to learn to use his powers well. He kept falling and hurting himself. I wanted to help but I knew very well that he wanted to do this alone so I decided to just watch for now. "He's going to hurt himself" Harry said suddenly appearing beside me and making me jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes and carried on watching Danny. "Want to create a challenge for him?" Luna said, also joining the conversation. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Like make monsters come out the ground? Not too strong of course! He doesn't even have to know it was us" she smiled and I nodded in response. She walked to the window and looked down at the ground with her eyes closed.

.

-Danny POV-

I kept falling! Why couldn't I do this?! "For fuck sake! What's wrong with me" I cursed at myself. My cursing was soon interrupted by a cracking sound underneath me. I jumped away from the spot just as it opened up and a handful of monsters poured out. "Time to try again" I said with determination firing me up. "It's either succeed or die trying to succeed cause I'm not going to call the others for help" I said out loudly. I've got to stop talking to myself! I rolled my eyes and for once I felt I had the focus to do what I wanted to. I jumped into midair, creating balls of all elements around myself then added power to myself, spin kicking each one into the horde. I landed smiling at the results, a bombardment of colours raining down after I had landed. I started laughing hysterically. I was extremely happy with myself but more flooded out of the ground and I started to feel unsafe. "Guys?! I need help!" I shouted and stood my ground. I flip kicked one into the air, converting its energy into an ice powered ball, then followed through with an overhead kick, shooting it at the hole where they were coming from which sent a bolt of ice shards out, impaling all of them. Blackness started building on my vision as I grew exhausted. My legs lost their energy as well. I think I overworked myself? I smiled at the thought then fell to the ground into unconsciousness.

.

-Emma POV-

Aww! Couldn't little Danny handle it? I thought so, haha! I'm slowly getting to them! Two down, two to go! Tom's still injured from my previous attack, the weakling! I still needed to knock Dougie out somehow though... Then little Harry will be alone... "Danny!" Dougie panicked and ran out to him. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!" I falsely cried then ran up the stairs with a secret smile on my face. Ha! They totally fell for it!

.

-Harry POV-

Something was up with Luna... She's acting weirdly and I don't know what but there's something wrong! I ran out to the garden, following Dougie who picked Danny up and bringing him to the guest room. I went to check on Tom who had gained all his colour back and smiled at me. "A little incident in the garden" I said and sat down next to him. "What happened?" he said with a bit of worry but sat up. "Danny was training and Luna suggested we test him with a few monsters and she sort of made him overwork his powers so now he's unconscious upstairs..." I frowned. "Oh, she probably didn't mean to" he said, shrugging it off. "She was acting a bit strange earlier too, she seemed to be smiling as she was going up the stairs, it's weird" I sent myself into deep thought over it. "You think something happened to her before she came back to us? Like with Danny?" he asked and I nodded. "Maybe Dougs, that could be it..." Tom agreed with me so I decided to ask Dougie about it, see what he had to say about our visitor...


	17. Sorry's Not Good Enough

_**Note; Hey guys, this chapter contains self-harm! So if you're sensitive to this stuff, you might want to not read it!**_

Chapter 17

_._

_-Dougie POV-_

"Doug, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked and I nodded. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" I smiled even though I knew something might be wrong. "Me and Tom think somethings up with Luna... She's acting a bit strange... You know, with the monsters and stuff?" he whispered. "No, I don't know, enlighten me" I said, not liking where this was going. "Yesterday, she suggested that he send monsters up against Danny and then smiled when it all went wrong! I'm not saying she's evil but something might be controlling her" he pleaded and it sort of make sense in my head. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to believe it but something clicked in my head, telling me it was true. My eyes widened as I had a quick memory of the day. "How could I have been so stupid?" I thought aloud and Harry looked at me curiously. "The door Luna came through, it wasn't the type she normally makes" I said, fearing the person in the house. "So who's the person pretending to be Luna?" I carried on like I was talking to myself. "Hmm...that woman that captured Danny?" Harry finally said and it made sense...

.

We crept towards Luna's guest room and listened through the door... Nothing, perfect silence. "What should we do?" I asked but he didn't answer. Harry instead barged into the room but we were met with no-one. The room was empty... "She found out we were onto her probably?" I asked and Harry again nodded without a word. I shook my head displeased by the silence and walked back to check on Danny. Harry presumably doing the same for Tom but at that moment Danny woke up with his sleepy face still on him. "How you holding up?" I smiled moving in to hug him but he just whimpered and moved away. "Wat's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head. "Dougs, I think we're over" he said and the words shattered my heart into a million pieces, making me wish the ground would just swallow me up as tears poured down my face uncontrollably.

_._

_-Danny POV-_

I really had no choice... He was too good for me and again I proved weak. Him... having to save me after I failed. I really was useless! I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. "Dan, come out please, we have to talk about this" I heard Dougie sob through the door which just made me grab a razor. I put it to my arm and slashed deep, not only once but five times, the blood poured from my arm, the trouble and worry in my mind along with it. The tears and sobbing becoming controllable but the door burst open with a red flash. Harry looked at me with widened eyes and I just felt scared. That the last thing I saw before everything went blurry again and me falling to the floor.

_._

_-Harry POV-_

Danny really was in self-destruct mode.. I don't know what's going on in his head but Dougie's a mess too. I don't think I can do this all on my own but I have to try. I cleaned up Danny's wounds and bandaged them up to let them heal. I turned to Dougie. "What's wrong?" I asked because he was crying. "He dumped me Haz!" he said through tears. "I'm sure he'll take you back, he's just not in his right mind at the moment" I said, doing my best to comfort him. "I knew I wasn't good enough but I wish it had lasted longer" Dougie sobbed. I couldn't do anything more for him so I just walked back to Tom's room to leave him to calm down. "Luna/mystery woman that took Luna's identity is gone and now Dougie's in tears because Danny dumped him" I said but in my head I continued... "Does this nightmare ever stop? Why can't we just all be happy?" but Tom broke me out of my thoughts. "He did what? Why?" Tom asked in shock of what had just told him. "I don't know... I think it's everything that's happened. It's just all getting to him? I'm sure he'll come to his senses and take him back eventually" I sighed and put my head in my hands. On top of everything, I was getting a headache. "Well, I want to talk to Danny about it" he said while getting up. "You shouldn't strain yourself" I worried but he shook his head. "I'll be fine! Help me up the stairs" he said but disappearing with a pop. "Tom?!" I shouted. "I'm upstairs" he said cheerfully. I need to learn how to do that...

_._

_-Tom POV-_

Ha! I Didn't know I could do that! Just pop in and out wherever I wanted and pleased, much easier than walking! I was in Danny's room and he was still sleeping. I shook him gently until he woke up. "W-what?" Danny asked half asleep. "It's Tom, I want to talk to you" I said gently, trying to ease him into telling me whats up with him.

.

Danny sat up but his eyes were on his hands as if there was something really interesting going on. "It's about Dougie" I carried on after the few seconds silence. "Do you love him?" I asked warily and he bit his lip. "Tom, do we have to do this?" he asked then standing up and looking at his arms in the mirror before going back to lay down and sleep again. "Yes" I insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling him back up. "Well?" I pressed and he pulled his hand out of mine. "Umm...yes, I sorta do" he said rubbing the back of his neck again, showing he was nervous. "Then why?" I asked confused. "Why dump him?".

_._

_-Danny POV-_

I knew my talk with Tom would come but why so soon? I wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. I knew Tom was still weak so I dashed towards the door and ran down the stairs towards the front door but then there was a pop and Tom appeared in front of me. He had got downstairs effortlessly but not expecting him to be there, I crashed into him and both of us fell to the floor. "Ow!" we both said, putting our hands to our heads. "You're not getting out of this talk Danny. Now back upstairs" he said seriously. I was slightly starting losing my patience with him but he was too scary to defy.

_._

_-Tom POV-_

I can't believe he tried to run! I mean, really? "Why Danny? Just tell me" I tried again and he rolled his eyes before answering. "He deserves better, I'm not good enough and I don't do anything right, I'm weak and a liability. I could go on and on but we'd be here all day!" His words actually broke my heart. Why did one of my best friends think so low of themselves? I mean he's an amazing person...he just doesn't see it, his mind isn't in the right place. "Danny, even though you think it...you're none of those things! You're strong and stick by people even when things get tough! Even though you think you don't deserve Dougie and aren't good enough he wants you and he's crying in the other room because he thinks you don't want him" I said and I guess with this one meaningful sentence, I think everything dawned on him because his face paled with realisation. "Oh shit, what have I done?" he said before panicking. Then there was a loud crash in the room Harry and Dougie were in. "Stay here!" I said then popping out. I arrived in the room to see Harry hitting what half looked like Luna but now half showing the woman from the cave. With a wave of energy I knocked her back and she noticed me before smiling. She shot a blue bolt at me then disappeared off somewhere. "No!" I heard Harry and the next thing I knew he was on the floor freezing cold, as blue as the bolt that had almost hit me. "Harry!" I said and kneeled over him. "Just a little cold, make sure Dougs is okay" he shivered and I shook my head before picking him up and jumping to the bathroom. I ran the bath so it was really hot but not too hot. I had to bring his temperature back up and quick otherwise he'll got hypothermic. I stripped him and myself before getting into the bath with him and hugging him close. "Why did you do that? Why take the bolt that was aimed at me?" I asked while feeling guilty for his condition. "I promised myself, I wouldn't let you get hurt again, I'm never going to let you die again, it was bad enough the first time. I'm not, I'm not letting you go again" he shivered. I love this man and I'm not letting him go either. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Just don't scare me like that again" I whispered in his ear and kissed it.

_._

_Danny POV_

I didn't care what Tom said, I couldn't wait here any longer. I ran outside to Tom's room and found a bump underneath the covers. I pulled it over to find a shaking Dougie and I couldn't keep up my distance from him. I pulled him close into a hug and he whimpered in my arms. "I'm sorry Dougs... I made a mistake, I d-didn't think I was good enough for you and I was holding you back but Tom showed me I was being an idiot, please take me back" I said but there was no reply, I pulled away to look at him, noticing some blood on me as I did so. "Shit! Dougs, hold still..." I concentrated on his wound but nothing happened, I didn't know how to heal him. "HARRY! TOM! Hurry, come here!" I shouted as if my life depended on it but it did. If Dougie died, I might as well do too. Five minutes later, they both came down and Harry looked a bit pale. "Dougs is injured, help him" I panicked. "It's just a scratch" Dougie finally said, his voice pained showing me that he was lying. Harry walked over and looked at him. "Show me" he said. Dougie rolled his eyes but complied and lifted his shirt. "Just a scratch, yeah?" he said, raising his hand which glowed orange and healed it over, leaving it red and sore.

.

"Dougie can we talk now that you're fine?" I said hopefully and he nodded so we walked to the music room. "I was an idiot, will you take me back?" I half-smiled hopefully. "Danny, I love you to bits but I don't know if I could go through that again" he said while looking at the ground sadly. "It won't happen again, I promise" I pleaded. He said "I'm sorry" and I said "It's okay" He walked away and I did nothing... I wish I could take back what I said to him. I wish I didn't have any problems. I shouldn't have taken it out on him, the others joined me at the kitchen table when I came down. Tom and Harry set to cooking dinner leaving me sitting with Dougie. Every time I looked at him, he looked away. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say and I doubt we'd be proper friends again. I had had enough! I ran upstairs to the music room to let out my feelings.

_._

_-Dougie POV-_

"What did you say?" Tom said, looking a bit angry with me. "I didn't say anything, I didn't even look at him" I pouted. "Doug, you got to stop being childish, he wasn't in his right mind when he dumped you but you won't even give him a chance to make it up to you, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you were better" he said and I felt myself swell with anger. "Just shut up Tom!" I spat and ran upstairs to my room and started crying into my pillow. I wanted Danny back, I really did but what would that cost. I'm sure what happened this time will happen again and really, even though he said he wasn't good enough, he's out of my league. My thoughts were interrupted by Danny playing guitar, acoustic, and I heard his words loud and clear, my room being right next to the music room:

Good, good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good

I can't stop, I can't stop loving you.  
You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do,  
I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way.  
Cos I couldn't handle the thought of you going away,  
Woah yeah.

Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.  
What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love,  
baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.

Don't stop, all those things you do.  
I'm a believer and that's what gets you through,  
I can't fight this feeling that this is the end, We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end?  
Woah, woah.

Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.  
What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love,  
Baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.

Oh, you said you'd never leave me,  
Be there, to hold and please me.  
Sorry's just not good enough for you,  
Everybody makes mistakes and that's just what we do.

Good, good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough. Good, good.

Don't go changing, Don't go changing,  
Don't go changing, Don't go changing,  
Don't go changing, Don't go changing,  
Don't go changing, Don't go changing...

Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough), Don't go changing.

Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.  
What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love,  
baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.  
Sorry's not good enough. Sorry's not good enough

.

He had to get over me soon or I'd crack and take him back... My strength to stay away from Danny Jones can only last so long...


	18. I'll Be Your Man Forever

_Chapter 18_

_._

_-Danny POV-_

Today, I was going to try my best to win Dougie back! No matter what, I'd make it up to him somehow. I rushed down first thing in the morning to make a fry up and coffee for all of us. Harry was the first to emerge due to the smell. "Smells great mate! Thanks" he said, beginning to stuff his face. Eventually the blonde beauty emerged in his innocence, still half-asleep. "Thanks Dan" he said, drinking a mouthful of his coffee. "Anything for you Dougs" I smiled and sat down, helping myself to the food that I cooked. Tom was the last one down. "Ooh! Fry up, don't mind if I do" he grinned, stuffing a forkful of bacon in his mouth.

_._

_-Dougie POV-_

The rest of the day I was swamped by Danny. He wanted to spend every second of the day with me, it was so hard to resist him. I just wanted to hug him and tell him I forgive him. "Dougs, please forgive me, all I want is you, I feel like I have no purpose without you, I need you" he said, begging me with those big puppy eyes. I took a deep breath and pulled him close. "I feel the same way Dan, but don't ever do that to me again, promise me?" I said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Dougs, you won't regret it, and I promise" The words I really wanted to hear. I hugged him tighter, feeling all the weight from resisting him fall off my shoulders.

_._

_-Harry POV-_

We all sat in the living room planning how we were going to save Luna. She had helped us and the least we could do was save her. "Are we just going to go back to the same place?" Danny asked, feeling him shiver from the thought. "Yeah, that's the first place, plus Dougie has a strong sense from his windows that she was there" I explained and he nodded, knowing he had to do this. "We'll leave tomorrow, today we prepare for the worst" Tom said, for once taking the lead since we had got into this mess. All of us nodded in agreement.

.

We all stood in the garden together. "Are we sure that no-one will see us?" I asked and the others just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter but we're pretty sure they can't Dougie's making us invisible to everything oustide the garden" Danny smiled. "Okay, we're ready Tom" I nodded towards him and he nodded back, concentrating on the ground around us. The ground shook violently below us and grass monsters emerged roaring loudly, shaking the ground once again. I rolled my eyes and with a whip of my hand, I sent a bolt of energy, hitting one of them and it's head fell off. "Yes! One to Harry" I said but then the head on the ground rolled and grew into a separate grass monster. "What the? How we meant to beat them?" I said confused.

_._

_-Danny POV-_

I watched as the others stood trying to blast the monsters into oblivion but they were only using small attacks that would only make them multiply. I rolled my eyes at their ignorance, for once it was me seeing straight through what we had to do. I jumped up doing an overhead kick, shooting a big blast at a few of the newly created monsters, decimating them completely. I landed laughing as the other two gawped in amazement at me. The others followed suit in their own ways and eventually they were all gone. "Let's try something a little harder, eh Tom?" I asked, getting a little more confident. "I was hoping someone would say that" he grinned. He stared at the sky and raised his arm towards it with real concentration. This was going to be big, a deep echo was heard and a massive dragon formed from the clouds, blasting jets of ice down at us, sharp crystalline javelins. "Woah! This is SO cool!" I grinned as Dougie shielded us from the rain of deadly spears. Harry formed a rock out the ground and blasted it, shooting millions of rocks at high speed. The dragon ignored it as the rocks pierced straight through it, leaving it still unharmed. "Doug! Form a fire ball and fire when I say!" he nodded quickly in response, concentrating and I did the same. "Now!" I shouted and Dougie fired it at the dragon. It blocked it with its wings and a heavy mist of steam evaporated off the dragon. It roared in pain as a part of its wing disintegrated. I fired my ball of heat at it, blasting its other wing which also evaporated. The dragon fell to the ground and it's tail flailed wildly at us knocking me and Dougie aside onto our backs, making me more angry. I jumped back up and pulled the clouds together above our heads and pulled thunder down on the dragon, making it disappear completely. "Well that was fun to watch" Tom laughed. "You could have helpe!" I said getting up and helping Dougie up. "I could have easily been rid of it" he smirked. "A wave of the hand and it would be no more, I wanted to see if you could sort it" Tom said. "What if something happened?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed. "I would've made it go" he said defensively. "Let's go inside and have some hot chocolate, I'm beat" I said, walking inside, hand in hand with Dougie. We were so ready for tomorrow, we hoped.

_**Note; Thanks for reading guys, I'm loving the feedback I'm getting! :D More soon!**_


	19. Life's a Bitch

_Chapter 19_

_-Danny POV-_

Today is the day... The day we go back to the place where my nightmares originate and I was trembling. What would we find there? What if I'm taken again? "We're going to be fine" Dougie smiled noticing my worry. "How do you know?" I asked, still unsure. "I can see the future" he said, shifting his eyes. I laughed because really, it was what exactly what I needed right now, to feel happy and replace the feeling of terror I was getting. I could almost feel something going wrong already, I just couldn't shake the feeling.

This was it... Dougie started to pull the window together, solely thinking about getting his friend back and after waiting for what it felt like an hour, a deep and evil orange window appeared. My feelings grew worse, I had a bad feeling about that window. "Dougs, we shouldn't do this, maybe tomorrow, I have a bad feeling about this window and this time, we're meant to leave tomorrow! I can feel it!" I pleaded. "Dan, you don't have to be scared, I'm sure it'll be fine, just keep hold of my hand" he said, grabbing my hand and squeezing. I took a deep breath and we stepped through, instantly regretting it because a force ripped me and Dougie apart instantly. Another window opening behind him and he was gone, the same happening to me and I landed with a hard crash to the ground. My leg was impaled by a nearby rock. "AHH! Shit!" I screamed in pain, a second later another scream followed mine and a person landed on top of me. "Tom?" I got no response as the person landed on me hard, knocking the wind out of me. "Danny? Did that just happen to you too?" he asked and I nodded. "Dougie was dragged from me and into another window" I explained. "Same here" he said and I winced in pain, remembering my leg. He looked down. "Oh shit, sorry Dan" he said, springing off me. "It's okay, it's not as bad as it looks" I said, grabbing the rock and counting to 3 then taking in a deep breath. I ripped it out all at once. "SHIT!" I screamed. "Hold still" Tom said, setting to work with healing my leg, which healed almost instantly but remained sore. "We must be in a very highly concentrated magicked world" I muttered, the pain still there, but the wound had disappeared.

_-Harry POV-_

I landed directly on Dougie who made an oof noise. "Sorry mate, didn't mean to" I said, getting off of him. "It's okay, no harm done" he said getting up and dusting himself off. "Where are we? And what happened to the other two?" I asked. "I dunno, one second I was holding Dan's hand, the next we're ripped apart and I'm here" he said, looking at his hands as if there was something wrong with them that caused this. "Let's get going, we might find them somewhere" he said, getting up quickly and beginning to walk. I ran to catch up. "I hope we're not separated long, I'm worried about Danny" he mumbled. "He'll be fine, Tom might be with him and I'm sure he can look after himself until we find each other"

_-Danny POV-_

It felt like we had been walking for days on end but every corner we turned we just ran into walls. "Tom, I think we're lost" I moaned, but was stopped as I saw a sign; 'When everything seems fogged up, all will be clear...' I focused on the air, changing the conditions and making everything mist over, arrows lit the way. "Are you sure we should follow them?" Tom asked, he was scared. "Tom, it's the only way, we've been here for ages wandering and trying to find a way, but this is the only path we have found that may lead us out" I said and he nodded before walking ahead. I caught up with him and stopped. The arrows stopped here and I couldn't see anything. I defogged the air quickly but regretted it instantly.

As soon as the fog cleared, we saw it and it saw us. It looked like a twisted viper with daggers sticking out all around it, and it was angry. It spun rapidly shooting daggers at us. I quickly raised a shield. "What should we do?" I shouted, above the loud sounds of the daggers colliding. "Trap it?" Tom asked. "I like the way you think, Tom raised sharpened rocks all around the beast out of the ground, constricting closer, until the rocks were tight up to its neck, stopping it from moving. "You did it!" I smiled, patting him on the back, the beast carried on roaring at us, I materialised a block of ice into its mouth, holding it open, then I smashed it with telekinesis, sending the shards all around it's mouth, it roared loudly in its pain but I ignored it, there was more important things like looking for Dougie and Harry. The ground trembled below us, and two more snakes emerged from the impossibly small cracks. "Oh shit, Dan..." Tom muttered, he managed to trap one of the two but all his energy was used in it, he had nothing more. I jumped in front of him, ready to battle the other one, my hands glowing purple, that's dark energy right? I actually don't know myself, my body seems to decide itself, it's weakness? It must be my instincts, I force a massive wave of the energy at the snake, it shooting daggers in response, the wave disintegrated them and carried on charging ever faster towards it, having no more time to react, it shook in fear then was no more as the wave engulfed it. "We have to rest, we can't just keep walking, monsters here will finish us off" I shivered from the cold. "Yeah, we'll carry on looking after we've rested" Tom agreed. I raised a full shield around us and laid down inside our bubble, the floor felt cushioned but it was just the shield.

_-Dougie POV-_

We walked around aimlessly until an idea hit me. Why not try searching for him using my windows? I thought about Danny and a sequence of windows opened, this had never happened before. I looked back at Harry. "Which one?" he asked. "I don't know, you pick" I said, unsure of myself but something drew me to the red one. "Something's telling me it's the red one" I said running to it before it closes. "Let's go!" I said, rushing him. It'd closed soon. I grabbed his hand and jumped in. The redness lasted for quite a while and everything was quiet, eventually we landed out on the other side. "Danny!" I shouted. If he was here I couldn't see him because of the mist, arrows glowed through the mist, maybe they left them? I ran in the directions the arrows pointed, then walked into something.

"What the fuck?" I said, trying to run again but slammed into it again. Something sharp cut my arm deeply, causing blood to flow quickly. I grabbed it in pain, then diffused the mist with my thoughts. A big six armed monster stood in front of me with deadly looking blades hanging from each of his arms. I materialised my own sword into my hand. "Ready?" I asked Harry. "Ready" he confirmed with a double edged sword which somehow still gleamed without the sunlight. I threw my sword up into the air then jumped after it, up and above the monster. The sword multiplied into lots more swords and I put power into my legs before smashing all of them down at the monster which shot down with vicious speed. It swiped at the swords in attempt to stop them but one plunged deep into its arm and fell off. Harry's sword glowed orange as he spun it above his head at high speed then threw it at the monster, slicing it in half. Both halves fell to the ground then faded, turning into clouds of colour which quickly disappeared into nothing. I landed clutching my arm and Harry walked over and placed his hand on my wound, burning it painfully, making me wince, I looked at it and it was gone. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked. "Danny" I grinned thinking about him. "Did you learn to heal that well from Tom?" I smiled cheekily. "Hey! I learnt that myself!" he said, pretending to look offended. "Where are you Dan?" I whispered, looking at the sky and the feeling of loss growing within me.

We walked for ages growing tired but then out of nowhere Danny appeared. "Hey! Doug!" he smiled, running towards us, then disappearing, "What? Where'd he go?" I panicked. How could he just disappear? Then I heard it again. "What's wrong Dougs? Cat got your tongue?" he grinned evilly and opened his mouth, revealing a devil cat ripping his insides apart. I looked away and fell into Harry's chest. "Fuck off!" I shouted, Harry did more than words and shot fire into the image of my boyfriend. "Doug, please, no! Help me" he shouted in his innocent and vulnerable voice. I covered my ears, "It's not him Doug, Tom would be with him" Harry comforted, hugging me closer. "Yeah, it just hurts, I miss him" I said, a few tears forming. More forms and ghosts of our boyfriends appeared, spitting horrible comments at us, both appeared at the same time in front of us. "You left us, we only want each other now! Fuck off!" Danny screamed at me. making me start crying properly. It just got worse, the two of them hugged close and began to make out. I cried even harder, shooting an inferno of fire at them, burning them. I didn't stop there, the dust produced, I opened up the ground making it swallow other images appearing then smashed the rocks all around me as I grew angrier. "STOP!" I yelled, feeling my sanity no longer existent.


	20. Battle after Battle

_Chapter 20_

_-Harry POV-_

Dougie was losing it and I was almost there. We had to get the fuck out of here or we'd be goners. Dougie also screamed at every sound around us making me edgy as well. "Doug, just calm down! Nothing's here, I bet we're close to Danny and Tom by now!" I say squeezing his shoulder. Just on cue we hear screams of our names and I could tell this was them. "Harry! Dougie! Where are you?" A northern accent! "Danny! We're over here!" I shouted back. "Harry? Is that you?" he called. "Yeah!" I carry on shouting running towards the source of the voice, Dougie's hand in mine, thinking that he would get lost if I just ran ahead. I turned a corner and ran right into Tom. "Tom! We found you!" I shouted, pulling him into a hug. "Dougs!" I heard Danny behind me. "He's gone a bit loopy, ghosts got to him" I said quietly, it was sad how I wasn't able to protect him, I did try. "No! Not my Dougs! Dougie? You're fine aren't you?" he said, shaking his half empty shell. "Go away! You're not him! Just fuck off, I can tell the difference!" he shouted, pushing him over and hugging closer to me. "Don't worry Dan, I'm sure he'll be fine soon, we have to get back and try again later, Dougie's in no fit state to fight" I said, taking charge. "Yeah, you're right, he needs time to get better, I just hope Luna will be okay" Danny frowned.

_-Danny POV-_

We arrived back to London after finally tricking Dougie into thinking of home. But we were worse off than when we left, "Dougie, look we're back" I tried. "Give it five minutes and it'll all fade away, this isn't real" he sniffed sadly. My heart was breaking watching him. I can't believe he got this bad! But the worst thing is we have to go back there. This is going to be hard. I stayed sitting next to him while he slowly calmed down and we put on a movie to help us all relax. After that had finished we all stalked to the kitchen in search of food. "What should we have?" Tom asked as we all knew he was the only one who could make an amazing meal out of something. "Err, lets have spaghetti, it's all our favourites!" I smiled, trying to lift the mood. Tom nodded and the rest of us went back to the lounge. "Come here Dougs" I said, pulling him close to me, just trying my best to comfort him. "We don't have to go back until your ready, don't worry" I smiled. "I saw lots of you, they all hated me, and some showed you with Tom, you left me for Tom..." he rambled. "Dougs, I didn't and I never will. I love you, get some rest and sleep it off" I said, holding back tears then sending him to sleep. "Dan, he'll be fine soon" Harry assured, squeezing my shoulder. "I know but it's hard, I've never seen him so...broken" I said, a few of the tears escaping my eyes. "I know but there were some horrible things in there, we'll be ready next time" he smiled. "I'm going to leave you and Doug alone now, Tom might want help, that okay?" he smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the chat" I said. "Anytime" he said then closed the door to the lounge. I pulled Dougie closer and hoped he would recover fast. It scared me seeing him like this.

Days past and eventually Dougie had became his old self again, the person I had missed so much. "Thanks for looking after me Dan when I was erm, ill" he blushed. "No problem, I love you and you know we've got to go back again" I sighed. "We'll be fine" he said optimistically then kissed me, washing away all my doubts. "Okay let's try this again!" I shouted.

He opened up a window and it didn't look the same as the last one. Maybe they moved her? "I hope Luna's okay, we can't afford to fail again" Dougie said. We all held hands and went through, this window was more calming, a nice sky blue surrounded us but then dropping us into a hell dimension. Fire everywhere! "Tom!" Dougie shouted, him instantly wrapping a shield around us to protect us from the scolding heat. "It's like being in an oven!" Tom said, shedding off his coat. "Let's go" I said, gripping Dougie's hand tightly, hoping that this world would be less worse than the other one we had visited but deep down I knew, why would life be so easy?

_-Dougie POV-_

We all thought this place was a lot worser than the last one but as long as we were together we could make it, I'm sure of it! "What was that noise?" Danny said spinning around. "I didn't hear anything, was it just the flames?" Harry asked me. "I didn't hear anything either, Dan?" I asked. "I swore I heard something moving in the flames" he said, holding me tighter. "Just keep moving like normal, Tom put up a protective field" I said and he nodded. "I wouldn't like to die here..." Harry said solemnly. "I'd prefer to die somewhere familiar, be happy before I go" he said. "Haz, we're not going anywhere, if anything I'll let them try to take me first if they want to get at you" Tom smiled. "I won't let you!" he said. "But you can't and won't stop me..." Tom muttered under his breath, Harry not hearing.

We carried on through the glowing universe and really, it felt like we were going in circles. "Are we even getting anywhere?" Danny moaned next to me. "I'm sure of it, we just need to keep g-" I said but was cut off as Harry ran forward. "A sign!" he exclaimed happily. "To move on is to end the path of one other. Lurker of the shadows, murder without notice, catch them in the dark" I whispered scared. "Does that mean...? That one of us has to die?" Tom whimpered. "No, I'm sure it means something else" Harry comforted him. I snapped my neck around to the sound of flames being whipped up by movement. "What? Did you hear it as well?" Danny asked. "Yeah, something moved" I said. He nodded, looking a bit scared. "Maybe that's what this means...kill the beast, lurking in the shadows" I said shivering. Just then all the flames sizzled out and everything went pitch black. "Everyone stay close!" I said, putting on a light of my own, willing it to grow but it stopped at a certain point. "What? Is that it? I can normally make them bigger" I muttered angrily at the timing. I focused my mind and made the lights multiply and spread more, the light in the area grew a bit but everything was still quite dark and blurry.

I heard movement around us and shapes moving around. "Catch them in the dark..." I whispered to myself. "Keep your backs together! Don't let your guard down, there's more than one" I said. We all moved together and Danny lifted a barrier. "It won't stop them but it'll slow them down" he said. "It'll do, get ready to fight" I said. Just then something passed into the barrier, a tiger shaped shadow. I blasted it with a screen of grey but it jumped and materialised a shield. "It's getting stronger with each attack, learning what we do, like the indesructobot on incredibles" Tom said. He took the remaining energy from my attack and formed it into a grey blob which attacked the tiger which whipped it's tail in response, decimating the little grey warrior. "Meanie" Tom muttered. "Dan, we have to hit it all together, it won't be able to block all of them" I said. "Yeah, that could work, ready...go!" he shouted. Tom shot glowing rocks, Harry blasted green waves of energy, Danny flip-kicked a charged ball of energy and I shot a blue flame out of my fingers. A bright light engulfed the shadowy monster as our attacks all collided at once, the light faded and it was gone, leaving the mist of colours that we'd seen before back in the other place we visited. "Okay, one down" I said, breathing heavily. "How many more?" Harry asked. "I'll check!" Tom said, popping away. "Tom!" Harry shouted but in a flash he was back. "Hmm, we may be in trouble, there's more and some are a bit bigger" he said. "We can do this if we stay together!" I said trying to keep everyone positive.

We fought for what felt like hours or even days and our strength was dwindling. "I don't think I can take much more of this!" Danny panted, looking like he was going to collapse and at that second, fire erupted back into life all around us. "Looks like we're all done anyway" Harry smiled. "Don't jinx it!" I said. "Too late!" Tom shouted. I spun round and most of the fire had turned into a dragon with the face of a devil. "Gimme a break!" I shouted, making a sword appear in my hand with some armour. "I'm guessing this is the final battle!" Tom said. The dragon grunted and blew an ice storm at us. Harry ran up front putting up a shield but it broke through. Tom closed his eyes and jumped in front of everyone throwing his arms out wide. "Tom!" Harry shouted as Tom faced the full brunt of the shot, making him flinch but he was still standing and glowing. The whitey blue colour of the storm. He curled in on himself shrieking in pain. "Tom..." Harry said running towards him. "Don't! It's fine" he said then stood up again, returning back to his last position with his hands spread out. A colour mist formed around him and he re-opened his eyes showing nothing but black, the mist around him formed thousands of ice blocks around him all floating around him like he was the sun. He jumped and forced his arms forward and the ice blocks flew in lots of directions slicing and disintegrating its wings and arms making it lose its balance and fall to the ground. Tom landed back on the ground and fell to the floor. "Harry, I'm fine, don't fuss" he smiled. "I'll fuss whether you're going to die or not, I'll always worry about you" Harry returned. "See you topside, just grabbing a breather" Tom winked and disappeared. "Tom!" he shouted after him. "We gotta finish the job" I said. "With pleasure" Danny smiled, grabbing my sword out of my hand and at that second the dragon regrew it's arms an stood on all four of its limbs again. "You're choice" he grinned, running at the dragon. "What the hell Danny?! Do you want to die?!" I shouted. It swiped at Danny as he approached. I blocked every attack for him with blocks of ice that were remaining on the side. "You better know what you're doing!" I muttered. "I DO!" Danny shouted, mind reader that kid...

_-Tom POV-_

He jumped and sliced at the dragon with the sword turning it into an ice sword then he plunged it into the dragon's stomach forcing ice out everywhere. I reappeared next to Harry to help out but the dragon roared it's last roar and blew up. "Watch out!" Harry shouted, blocking me and him. Everything went red.


	21. The Aftermath

_Chapter 21_

_-Danny POV-_

I opened my eyes and everything around us was dark. I moaned loudly as I noticed my burnt skin along my arm. "Light!" I growled and a burst of light illuminated the whole area, slowly fading away until I saw nothing. "Light!" I growled again, concentrating on keeping it alive. I crawled over towards Dougie, his whole back covered in burning flesh. I waved my hand over his back. "Heal!" I shouted but nothing happening. "Heal!" I shouted again. "Heal!" I begged then burst into tears when nothing happened. "Heal! Heal! Heal!" I shouted tears of frustration and pain landing on Dougie and a green light flashed, white feathers erupting. Dougie moaned and rolled over. "What? Who are you? Where am I? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he shouted. "I'm Danny, we're best friends? You're Dougie Poynter, please remember me" I begged. "You're crying for me and I don't even know you" he said. "I'm sorry..." I cried. "There's nothing to be sorry for, I just don't know what's going on" he said. "Okay, follow me, we have to get out of here, it's another world. We're here trying to save someone" I said while crying but trying my best to explain to him and restore his memory.

We arrived at Tom's unconscious body. I shook him lightly and he awoke. "Where's Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong?!" he asked. "It's Dougie...he's lost his memory, and look at you" I cried. "What's wrong with me?" he said shocked then cried out in pain as he noticed that his leg was burnt. "Dougie, can I ask you to do something?" I asked. "Are you talking to me?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied but this time not crying. I had to be stronger for everyone. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Say Harry" I said. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Please Dougs, just do it" I begged. "Okay, Harry!" he shouted and a window ripped out of nowhere. I stepped through it quickly. Harry was on the other side shooting off monsters who were slowly advancing on him. "Danny! Tom! Dougie?!" he shouted and shot another blast, knocking over some monsters. I winced and shot a burst of fire at them, burning them to nothing in seconds. "Harry, hurry, we need you" I shouted and he nodded then limped towards me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the window.

We landed back on the other side with Dougie and Tom. "Heal Tom, I can't do it, I can only do it when people are dying, when I'm crying, he's only got an injured leg" I explained and he nodded then waved an arm at Tom's leg. A loud snap was heard and Tom shouted out in pain then gasped. "I'm okay!" he smiled. "This is why you let me take the hits..." Harry said and Tom nodded. "I'm sorry..." he said. "I forgive you, you only cared" Harry smiled then hugged him. "You okay Dougs?" Harry smiled. "Who are you?" he asked then hid behind me, grabbing my hand. "It's fine, he's your friend as well" I said and he nodded into my back. "He's lost his memory" I whispered. Harry looked shocked but nodded sadly. We walked together slowly. I was dreading the journey ahead. Dougie's memory may be gone but I believe it will come back and maybe we can have our happily ever after.

_-Tom's Flashback-_

Danny ran at the dragon slashing at its stomach, stabbing it deep and ice erupted from his sword inside the dragon which roared loudly and in response erupted into harsh flames that I doubt Harry could block but nevertheless he stood in front of me. "No!" I shouted, putting my hand out and he popped away to safety. I smiled and the flames enveloped me just as I put a shield over myself, the shield dissolved and my vision burned away...

_-Flashback end-_

_-Danny POV-_

We stopped at a white orb in a cage and I waved my hands at the cage which exploded chaotically. "Dan! That was dangerous" Harry said. "Sorry..." I smiled then walked over to the orb, picking it up. "It's Luna..." I swallowed deeply. "What?!" Tom asked, running over to me. "Her soul and body turned into a orb because she was overcome with pain and sorrow, so a orb of grief... I can feel her pain while I'm holding it" I said then wrapped it in some cloth off my shirt. "How can we help her?" Harry asked. "We have to solve her sorrow. Why did she help us in the first place? Where was she from? Then we can put her to peace and then maybe she'll be back or just disappear off. That's our best bet" I said. "Let's get home" Harry smiled. "Dougs, home please" I said and he repeated after me and a gate opened. We all stepped through.

We arrived home and collapsed on the sofa, arriving back at the exact time we had left. "I guess time passes almost infinitely faster in that universe" Tom yawned. "Yeah, all we do now is wait for Dougie to get back his memories, then we can save Luna" I said and we all nodded. I placed the orb on the table and laid back down on the sofa.


	22. Love Makes You Blind

Chapter 22

-Harry POV-

We sat down on the sofas relaxing in front of the TV for an hour before I realised something. "The assassins are people too! And we haven't checked on our parent in ages! I need to get home!" I said standing up and all the lights around me started flashing, the more I got worked up. "Hey, calm down! We can go together, we'll be back in a second" Tom smiled at me and nodded to the other two. He grabbed my arm and popped away but I remained. He reappeared a second later looking confused. "What? Why isn't it working?" he asked. "I dunno...try again" I lied. He nodded and we disappeared together, but the thing was Tom didn't control my movement, it was me...

We arrived at my house and went to walk inside. "That wasn't me, was it?" Tom asked a second later. "No" I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get away with it long. "That's great! You're getting stronger! You can jump like me!" he grinned happily. "Yeah..." I said half-smiling. He was as cute as ever but all these signs were pointing to one thing for me, my recent dreams weren't dreams. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding my hands and hugging close to me. I didn't know what to say to him so I just shook my head and remained silent. "Your hands are freezing Haz!" he laughed and kissed me. I kissed back passionately. "I love you, remember that" I said holding back tears. "I know! I love you too and there's nothing that will ever stop me finding you, we will always be together" he grinned widely, kissing me again quickly. "Now let's get inside and check on your parents" he smiled then went to open the door. "No! Let's go check your parents first..." I said scared that my theory was correct. I just wanted to avoid this for as long as possible. "We might as well see your's first, we're already here" he frowned. "I, we will, just-" I didn't finish my sentence, I just grabbed him and jumped us to his gran's house.

"Harry! What the hell?" he said. "I'll see them afterwards, I'm more worried about you" I lied again. I couldn't stand lying to him but I really have no other choice. "Fine but you have to tell me what's up with your parents after this trip" he said unhappily. "Okay" I said, holding his hand again and going through the front door with him. "Mum! Dad! Nan? Carrie? Tom shouted. "We're in the front room dear!" his mum shouted and he pulled me through to the living room with him. "What are you doing here dear? Is something wrong?" his mum asked. "No, I was checking if everything was okay" he smiled. "You have no reason to worry dear! We should be more worried about you, in that house on your own" she said. "I have my friends sleeping round, and Harry walked me here as well to make sure I was safe" he smiled. "Where is he? Waiting outside? Go let him in, it's cold out" she smiled. "He's right here, holding my hand..." Tom said looking down at our joint hands. "Dear, no one's there" she laughed. "Mum, stop kidding around! Carrie, you can see him can't you?" he asked, his grip on my hand tightening. "Tom, are you okay? Mum, I'm scared" she frowned. "Tom, stop scaring your sister, just go and get Harry from outside" she said, her voice still friendly but with a warning tone. "Fine, I'll be back in a second" he said, pulling me out the room.

"Why can't they see you?" he asked loudly but his voice was shaking. "I don't know" I said looking at my feet. "Stop lying Harry! Just stop, I want, I need the truth! Are you hiding on purpose? Are you embarrassed of being with me?" he asked, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Can we go to another room?" I asked and he nodded then away we went. "Sit down" I said quietly and again he did so, sitting on the bed he normally slept in while he was here. "It'll be easier for me to show you, I can't word it myself" I said shakily. "Okay, show me" he said. I raised my hand and pointed at to various objects in the room, they began to shake and eventually floated around the room in a circular motion. "So? You can move objects and so can I! What does that have to do with anything? I can do that!" he said. "Wait..." I said, he sighed and watched me again. I walked up to one of the walls and passed through it and returned. "Woah! That's cool!" he smiled. "Tom, you still don't get it?" I asked. "You've gotten better at using your powers and it's gotten out of control, making you invisible to normal people" he said. "No! Then I have no choice but to show you exactly why no-one but you guys can see me" I said with tears in my eyes, I didn't want Tom to see this but I can't tell him myself. It hurts way too much. I kneeled down and forced my memories out of my head and into Tom's head and a few minutes later he yelled out. "NO!"


	23. Please Don't Leave Me

_Chapter 29_

_Tom POV_

I didn't understand what Harry was trying to show me but maybe deep down I did know and my head was shutting it out. The thought so painful it would kill me but I don't know what it is, what am I missing?

Harry kneeled down and concentrated. I watched as a light left his body and moved towards me, hopefully this won't hurt! Then I felt it enter me and images, everything flashed in my head in rewind and then pausing to the moment I sent him away, then it began. "No!" I heard myself shout. Was this Harry's mind before, his memories? I saw a bright light and then I landed, roughly. Well, I saw Harry land roughly, it was like a camera was following him and I was watching. "Argh!" he shouted as monsters approached him, he fired them off. The battle lasted long and Harry was growing weak, I could tell. I just wanted to reach out and help him, then it happened. A behemoth of a monster came through, smashing all the smaller ones out the way. "You don't scare me!" Harry shouted, pulling out a sword which glowed brightly. The battle was fierce as the monster shredded at him, knocking him over various times, as the monster moved in for it's death blow. Harry stabbed it through the head stopping it completely in its tracks. I sighed loudly in relief then looked closer, Harry was bleeding heavily. He fell back clutching his wound and continued to fire at the monsters until his last breath, he collapsed and the monsters tore him apart. "No!" I shouted and cried, then a light appeared and I saw Harry come back, still wounded but alive. The monsters saw him and went for him again, knocking him over as he fired them off. "Danny! Dougie! Tom!" he shouted and a window opened. Danny stepped through and burnt up all the remaining monsters.

The memories faded out of me and my vision returned. I sniffed loudly and continued to cry. "I'm sorry Tommy...I love you" he said, hugging me and rubbing my back. I laid there cuddled against him, the never ending flow of misery. "We have to get back, they'll be worried" I said, he nodded and we jumped, landing back in my room in my house. "You shouldn't be sorry, it should be me! I killed you, I murdered you, it's all my fault" I cried. "No you didn't, I'm here Tom, I am here" he said, hugging me. "But you're not you, you're a, a, a ghost" I stuttered and then broke down again. I heard footsteps on the stairs and my door opened, revealing Danny and Dougie. Danny looking sorry and Dougie still confused. "What's wrong? They didn't get anyone did they?!" Danny asked. "No, not our families..." I said, wiping away my years on my sleeves. "What do you mean?" he asked, swallowing. "Harry...should I tell them or do you want to?" I asked. "I'm dead" he said, and Danny's eyes widened and his tears began as well. "But, you're here! You're not dead!" he said, wiping the tears out his eyes before they could fall. "I'm a ghost, Tom's parents couldn't see me" he continued, he grabbed Dougie's hand and ran to the bathroom. "How long have you knew?" I asked. "I didn't, I only guessed when you couldn't jump me" he replied. "Don't you remember?" I asked. "No, I only remember fighting then Danny arriving" he said. I nodded, hugged him and kissed him desperately. "I don't want you to go..." I sobbed. "I love you". "I won't leave, I will be here until you can come with me, I don't care about the rules or anything, I'm not leaving you. People can call you crazy when we just sit in the park talking" he laughed. "It's not funny..." I said. "I know, I just don't like seeing you sad though, just smile, it keeps me happy" he replied and that genuinely did make me smile.

_Danny POV_

I couldn't believe any of this! This couldn't be happening, everything was falling apart. First Dougie, now Harry. "You don't understand any of this, do you?" I asked Dougie and he bit his lips sadly. "I thought so" I said, wiping the years away from my face. "Danny, were we more than friends?" he asked. "I feel a strong feeling towards you, I don't know what it is, it hurts to see you cry" he said. "You're remembering!" I smiled. "We were then?" he asked. "Yeah, you're my boyfriend" I smile a bit wider. "You should have this then" he said, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulders. "Danny?" he asked. "Yeah, Dougie" I replied. "I love you" he said and my heart melted. It felt like the first time he had ever said that. "I love you too" I said, pulling away then kissing him.


	24. From The Dead!

_Chapter 30_

_Dougie POV_

I stood there hugging Danny for a while but then I felt something coming, someone but not a someone? What was it? I pulled away from Danny and looked around and he looked at me curiously. "What's up Dougs?" he asked. "Something big is coming" I said. The air around us started to decrease in temperature, everything was getting colder. Danny ran up to me and warmed the air around us which made me smile. "You didn't have to" I smirked at him but he shook his head. "I wanted to!" he said, pecking my lips and looking around cautiously like me. "Tom, Harry! Something's…happening!" Danny shouted but midway through his sentence grey windows opened everywhere around the house.

_Five minutes earlier…_

_Tom POV_

I laid on my bed staring up at my ceiling. My head was spinning and I felt like I couldn't stop it, Harry should hate me! I hate me! If Danny and Dougie knew why Harry was dead they'd hate me! I popped downstairs and grabbed a beer, drinking half of it at once then popping back upstairs. "Tommmm...what's wrong? Come on, please talk to me" Harry said, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt but I was elsewhere. I was too guilty to deserve him, unless this wasn't Harry. It was just a part of him that was here to remind me of what I did. "TOM! Help me! My arms are gone!" I heard Harry's panicked voice making me snap back and look at him. His arms were indeed gone but they were now reappearing. "What happened?" I asked and he just shook his head. "I don't know, it was like feeling like nobody knew I was here or wanted me here… So I was disappearing" he said and tears starting to form in his eyes, which of course started me off. I jumped off my bed and hugged him, he might be dead but he still feels like he's here. "Tom, Harry! Something's…happening!" we heard Danny shout but as he did a grey window opened in our room and Harry pushed me behind him quickly. "Harry, not again!" I begged. "I've got nothing to lose anymore…apart from you! So just stay safe, please?" he smiled then winked at me. The room quickly became cold and I could feel myself falling asleep but I woke myself up and willed the room to warm up again.

_Harry POV_

For a few minutes we were staring at the windows in front of us. Danny and Dougie not joining us, where were they?! "Wanna jump to them?" I asked quickly. "Yeah, but at the same time and hold my hand" Tom said, looking at me seriously. "I'm not leaving you for one second!" he said and I nodded/ "Okay, 1…2…3…GO!" I said, willing myself to jump to Danny and Dougie but I stayed where I was and Tom disappeared without me. "Harry!" I heard him shout from down the hallway. "I can't jump, something's…stopping me…" I said trailing off as the window in front of me suddenly became active. I charged power into my hands ready for an attack. The window pulled in on itself and a person jumped out, his skin pale white and he had a cut through his neck which bled heavily and infinitely. "You're disturbing the balance" he heaved out, his eyes going red as he went to grab for me.

I jumped out the way and threw light energy into his back. It opened up and he fell to the ground. I stepped back against the wall, still feeling a bit of fear even though I was already dead. Something was telling me that I wasn't allowed to stay in this world. I'm not leaving till Tom's with me and I'm not gonna let him be killed by some monster, I want him to die a happy old man. He deserves better! The man pulled himself off the ground and forced the door shut. "You're leaving for the spirit world!" he hissed.


	25. Fight For Your Right To Stay

_Chapter 25_

_Harry POV_

The man went to grab me again and I sighed, at least I was a lot quicker than him. I moved out the way and made ice grow around his legs to stick him to the floor. "Why are you resisting? The afterlife is better and it is your destiny!" the man shouted, simply stepping through of the ice and I shook my head. "I control my own destiny, nobody controls me!" I shouted and shot another load of energy through him. He fell to the ground and I ran towards the door but it wouldn't let me through. "Danny! Dougie! Tom! The door won't open! Break it!" I shouted then turned back to the man who was standing again.

_Tom POV_

After jumping out of the room and not seeing Harry next to me, I wanted to go back straight away, but something was stopping me! The portals around us became active which let people through with monsters by their sides. "You're harbouring a ghost that isn't meant to be in this world!" a woman shouted at us. "Screw you! He can be where he wants to be!" I said then fired electricity through the crowd of people. Danny grabbed Dougie then stood in front of me, his body glowing. "I'll cut us a path, just make sure that they don't get up!" Danny shouted then waved his arm to the side, making the handful of people fly through the air and into the nearest wall. I needed something that would kill ghosts! Instantly I thought of Ghostbusters and smiled to myself. A gun appeared in my hands and I knew what to do with it. I ghost lunged for Dougie and I shot it. The ghost wailed out before it appeared to be torn apart.

We got through the crowd and arrived at the door which had a dull grey surrounding it. "Danny! Dougie! Tom! The door won't open! Break it!" I heard Harry shout then turned my gun into a hammer. I smashed it into the door but was pushed back by a force, I tumbled backwards and towards the railing of the staircase. "Tom!" Dougie shouted then grabbed my hand, allowing me to regain my balance. "That was close" I sighed. "Yeah, be careful" Dougie smiled and I nodded. Danny walked up to the door and threw fire at it, the door glowed but nothing happened. "Fine, if that's how you wanna be!" he said and balls of all different elements appeared around him. He gave a hand gesture and all rammed the door at the same time and the door blew up, splinters flying in all directions.

Harry was backed against a wall looking exhausted, the man in the room with him was closing in. I forced all the loose objects apart from the star wars collectibles to fly into the air and collapse in towards the man. He was buried quickly and I grabbed Harry's hand. "We gotta get out of here" I said and the others nodded. We all dashed for the front door but one of the monsters jumped in front of us then jumped at Danny while his back was turned towards a different monster. Dougie opened a window and the monster fell through it. The others ran out the front door and I grabbed Luna's orb before popping out the house to join them. "Where are we going to go?" I asked and Danny smiled at us. "I'm gonna tell my mum about us" he said. There was silence between the four of us. I didn't know if it was a safe thing to do, thinking about what happened to Dougie's family when they had that secret to bear. Would we be able to protect them? There must be some sort of reinforcement field we can surround the house with!

We knocked at Danny's door and his mum opened up. "Danny, I see you have friends round… Where's Harry these days?" she smiled. "Erm, he's a bit under the weather" he replied and she nodded. "Well, I hope he gets better soon" We all went upstairs and fell onto the sofa that he had in his room. "When should I tell her?" he asked and everyone's eyes fell on me, making me nervous. "I don't know if she needs to, we can just put a field around the house to protect it" I said and they all smiled at me. "Tom! You're a genius!" Danny grinned then pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, I just hope it works until we can figure out what to do with Luna"


	26. Dougie's Wish and Dragons

_Chapter 26_

_Danny POV_

I woke up feeling really peaceful and one hundred percent happy. Life in this small moment couldn't be any more perfect, waking up in your own bed, snuggled up to the person that you're crazily in love with. It almost made me forget all the stuff that we were going through and the things we'll have to go through in the future. "Morning Dan" Dougie said, stretching while moving closer to me, and then rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning" I smiled and pecked him on the lips but was pulled in for a full on kiss. "Let's stay in bed, I want to be normal today" he moaned. "Yeah, I would love that as well, you know? But can't leave all the work to Tom and Harry, they've already got their own problems" I smiled and pulled him up with me. "Yeah, I guess so, life sucks and you're the only family I've got now, just need to deal with it" he pouted then went off to shower and I followed him. "Hey, don't be like that, I know you've lost a lot but we'll be okay and the pain you feel for your family will get better" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a reassuring kiss, I didn't mean to get him into this depressive mood. He kissed back then pulled away. "Sorry for being moody" he said while looking down at our joined hands and I smiled again. "I would go through anything for you, don't be sorry, we're together, that means that we can share our problems".

_Emma POV_

I sat on my throne in the new hell that I'd created, quite happy with the destruction that I was still causing. "We couldn't capture the ghost" a frail man appeared and I sneered. "What?! How hard can it be?!" I shouted and a mist surrounded the man. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again" he begged. "You're right! It won't happen again!" I spat and the mist swallowed him and his screams. "Ghosts! Assemble!" I shouted and wisps leaked out of all the walls in the room. "Yes mistress" they replied. "Give me your strongest and meanest hunter!" I sneered and a man stepped forward, bigger than the others and his confidence radiated off of him, making me smile. "You will go and get the ghost that hasn't crossed!" and he nodded. They all disappeared and I returned to plotting.

_Tom POV_

We all sat in the park that we had visited all those weeks again, this time though, we decided to stay together for safety. I wasn't going to let Harry out of my sight, ever. If he disappeared on me, I don't know what I'd do… "Luna's parents were killed" Dougie said and I nodded. "Yeah, by the beast that kidnapped Danny by the lake" I said. "Maybe that's what we have to do then, sort out the woman who sent the beast after us, if we get rid of her, Luna's parents will have redemption" Dougie smiled. "Big word for you isn't it?" I grinned and he threw a fistful of grass at me, making me laugh. "We should start looking for her soon then" Harry said. "That means back into those death dimensions" Danny shuddered and I nodded.

"Harry Judd and the three idiots" We heard as we ate the lunch that we had packed. I turned around and it came from the lake that we were sitting by. A man floated from beneath its depths and I recognised him as one of those spirits straight away. "What do you want?" I spat and he turned towards me. "You" he grinned evilly then shot a few wisps of grey towards me. I shot back my own wisps of yellow and the collided, destroying the grey wisps and evaporating into sparks that shot towards the man and he recoiled a tiny bit from the shock but otherwise looked unaffected.

_Harry POV_

The ghosts were trying to use my friends to get to me, it was quite obvious! But I wasn't going to let them get to anyone anyway, my friends were pretty capable of defending themselves as well. "You think you can fight me?" the man laughed after the shocks in his body had died down. "We can try, you may be dead, but that doesn't mean we can't kill you again" Tom said, a pair of guns appearing in his hands which glowed yellow. "If you can get to me" he laughed, raising his hands up to his chest then bring them back down quickly. At first there was nothing except silence, but that all changed in a split second when the water from the lake spiralled into life, forming a long serpent dragon made completely of water. A similar dragon fell from the sky, where the sun had been but had disappeared. Both dragons entwined together as one and roared as one. "Why can't we ever just catch a break?" Dougie sighed and his hands started to glow blue…


End file.
